


His Only Weakness (Peter Pan OUAT)

by Sammie2244



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan - Fandom
Genre: Neverland, OUAT - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammie2244/pseuds/Sammie2244
Summary: She’s Peter Pan’s little sister, and just as bad as him.  She is the only girl in Neverland, but she doesn’t mind.  She is happy to just have her brother and the Lost Boys.  They are her family and Neverland is her home.However, what happens when the truest believer, Henry, comes to Neverland, and his family comes to rescue him?  What will become of her and her brother?  Will they win, like they always do?  Or will Henry’s rescuers figure out that the only way to win at this game, save Henry, and take down Pan, is to take out both him and his sister?“I am Peter’s greatest weakness.  He will do absolutely anything to keep me safe and protected.  Never underestimate the lengths he will go to in order to protect someone he loves.” ~ Athena Pan





	1. Athena Pan

Hi, I’m Athena Pan, Peter Pan’s younger sister and the only Lost Girl.  
   
You’ve probably heard of Peter Pan, the Lost Boys, and Neverland right?  Well, my brother is shown as happy and playful, the Lost Boys are shown as playful kids who love adventures, and Neverland, a safe-haven where you can do anything.  But Neverland is _nothing_ like the stories.  Yes, you can do anything, but it is a dark place full of danger.  The mermaids are bitches (at least towards us), the fairies are kinda nice, and us?  Well, let’s just say no one likes us.   
   
My brother?  Let me tell you, he is _nothing_ like the stories.  He is evil and manipulative.  He will play games with your mind, and when he wants something he _will_ get it.  I am just as bad though, so I can’t really smash him about it because then I’d be a hypocrite, but he is my brother and I will defend and protect him til I die.  He always lets me help with the plans and games we play, he values my opinion very highly and relies on them quite a bit.  Since I understand how his mind works because we are basically the same, I can understand where he is going with his plans and what he wants to achieve out of them.  
   
One thing that no one knows is that I am Peter’s greatest weakness.  He will do anything to keep me safe and protected.  Never underestimate the lengths he will go to in order to protect someone he loves.  Maybe it is just because I’m his sister, but Peter has always taken very good care of me, and we would do anything for each other.  He is my only family and, no matter how evil he seems to others, family is very important to him.  I don’t know whether it is just to me, but underneath that dark, devious exterior, lies a boy who was abandoned and abused by our parents as a kid and only had one person to rely on and love…me.   
   
Then we found Neverland…  
Here, we can do whatever the hell we want with no consequences. Peter and I have the same powers and skills.  We trained together for years before the Lost Boys showed up.  The Lost Boys are like my brothers; they all treat me like a sister.  Peter does care for them, it just doesn’t seem like it to an outside person. 

\---  
**A/N: In this, Peter Pan is not going to be related to ANYONE except Athena.  The _actual_ plot twist in the show is non-existent here.  I am going to change it up, but you'll find out exactly  _how_  later in the story.  But for now, enjoy.**

**A/N: Athena Pan is played by Lucy Hale**

**A/N:[Athena Pan's outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/athena_pan_his_only_weakness/set?id=105066376)**

****


	2. Chapter 1

**ATHENA’S POV**  
   
I was collecting some fruit because we were currently running low.  I was about to head back to camp when I felt like someone was behind me.  I heard footsteps and a twig snap.  I immediately flipped around, getting my knife out in the process, and pinned the person against a tree with my knife to their neck.  I noticed it was my brother.  I rolled my eyes.  
“You can put your knife away now.”  Peter said, staring at my knife.  I took my knife away from his neck.  
“Don’t sneak up behind me like that!”  I exclaimed, before kneeling down and recollecting the fruit I had just dropped.  He rolled his eyes.  
“I have news.”  He said.  I finished everything and stood up.  
“What is it now Peter?”  I asked, putting my knife back in its sheath.  
“We have found him.  We have found the truest believer.”  He replied seriously.  My eyes widened and I stopped what I was doing.  
“Really?”  I asked.  
“Yep.”  He replied slyly.  “I’m getting Greg and Tamara to bring him here tomorrow.”  He told me.  
“Can we kill them after they get here and give us the boy?  They are SUPER annoying.”  I begged, a pout on my face.  Peter smirked his sly smirk at me.  
“If you want to you can.”  He said.  “I’ll get my shadow to take out Greg, you can shoot Tamara with one of your arrows.”  I nodded.  “You and the boys will go and collect him, be the ‘home office’ as you would call it.”  
“What’s the plan for you?”  I asked.  
“Since Henry will most likely run, I’m going to pretend to get him away from the Lost Boys, who will be running after him.  I’ll grab him if he stops or something like that.  I’ll pretend that I’m a fugitive and that the Lost Boys are after me as well.  Then, when he asks where we can hide from them, which I know he will, I’ll say the Echo Caves, but take him to the camp instead.”  He said.    
“Do the boys know about this?”  I asked.  He nodded.  
“Yep, they already know.”  He replied.  “They’ll all be on the lookout for me, so when he sees me he will get you and the boys to run past me, then have a you and about three or four others run around after Henry and I, while the rest of you go back to camp.”  He told me.  
“You’ve had this figured out for a while haven’t you.”  I said, more of a statement than a question.  He nodded.  
“Yes I have.  He should be arriving tomorrow.”  He replied.  
“Then let’s get ready shall we?”  I replied.  He nodded and we walked back to camp to join the others.  
   
~ _The Next Day_ ~  
   
“Head down to the beach.  They should be there soon.”  Peter instructed.  “I’ll see you back here shortly.”  I nodded.  
“Come on boys.”  I said, leading the Lost Boys out of the camp and down to the beach.  
   
~ _At The Beach_ ~  
   
Felix was leading the rest of us and I was on the side, my bow loaded and ready if there was any danger.  We walked out of the jungle to be faced with Greg, Tamara, and a young boy who I assumed to be Henry.  
“Who are you?”  Tamara asked.  
“We’re the home office.”  Felix replied smugly.  “Welcome to Neverland.”  
“The home office is a bunch of _teenagers_?”  Tamara asked, looking at us in disgust.  I gripped my bow tighter and glared at her.  Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed one of the boys’ eyes flicker to my face, and then to my tight grip on my bow.  He didn’t say anything, but he knew I was getting mad.  
“They’re not teenagers.  They’re the Lost Boys.”  Henry explained.  
“Well look at that.”  Felix said, impressed.  
“Why do the Lost Boys want to destroy magic?”  Henry asked, confused.  
“Who said we wanted to destroy magic?”  Felix asked.  
“That was our mission.”  Greg said, clearly oblivious.  
“So you were told, yes.  Now the boy, hand him over.”  Felix said, his voice even.  
“Not until you tell us the plan.  For magic, for getting home.”  Tamara said with attitude.  Felix looked down, a smug grin flashing on his face before looking up at them with a serious face.  
“You’re not getting home.”  Felix told them firmly.  
“Then you’re not getting the boy.”  Greg said defensively, moving in front of Tamara and Henry.  Felix and I chuckled.  
“Of course we are.”  Felix said, looking up at them.  
Just then, Peter’s shadow came from above us, ripping Greg’s shadow from his back, taking it away.  He fell down to the ground…dead.  Henry and Tamara looked shocked.  
“RUN!”  Tamara yelled to Henry.  He took off into the woods.   
“Get the boy.”  Felix ordered, the Lost Boys began running after him.  “Athena?”  Felix said, indicating to the running Tamara.  I smirked and let an arrow fly, hitting her in the back, right between the shoulder blades.  She fell to the ground.  
“Nice shot!”  Felix said, clearly impressed.  
“Thanks.  I replied.  
“Now let’s go after him shall we?”  Felix asked.  I nodded, and we followed the other Lost Boys.  
   
After a while of chasing Henry and Peter around, we cornered them at the cliffs.  Will, Luke, and I noticed the two of them jump off the cliff.  I smirked as I watched Peter and Henry fly off towards the camp, Henry thinking they were going to the Echo Caves.  
“Come on, back to camp boys.”  I said smirking.  They made random sounds and we all headed back to camp.  
   
~ _At Pan’s camp_ ~  
   
 **PETER’S POV**  
   
As we flew through the trees, I knew.  I knew that he was the one…the truest believer.  I guided him down to a group of trees, and did a forward roll as we landed.  We got up, brushed ourselves off, and then Henry looked at me smiling.  
“See, if you believe, anything’s possible.”  Henry said with a smile on his face.  
“You couldn’t be more right Henry.”  I said smirking.  His smile vanished.  
“How’d you know my name?  I never told you.”  He said.  
“Let’s make it a game, a puzzle to solve.”  I said, widening my eyes slightly.  
“You lied to me.  You are a lost boy!  You work for Pan.”  He said.  I smirked.  
“Not exactly.”  I said, I walked closer to him, “I _am_ Peter Pan.”  I replied, and then took a step back.  
“But you told Greg and Tamara that magic was bad, that you’d help them destroy it.  Why?”  He asked, confusion clear in his voice.  I grinned.  
“Because I needed their help, and it is so much easier to get people to _hate_ something than to believe.”  I explained.  
“Why did you bring me here?”  He asked, getting scared.  
“For quite some time, I’ve sought something extremely important.  Something more elusive than the greatest of all mysteries.”  I explained, walking in a wide circle around him, knocking on one of the trees.  
“What?”  He asked.  
“The heart of the truest believer.  When you took that pixie dust, and jumped off that cliff, you proved yourself.  You are the lucky owner of that very special heart.  And now, you…and it…are mine” I said, pointing to him and then to myself.  I got my knife out and held it in the air.  
“COME ON BOYS!”  I shouted.  The Lost Boys came out from around us, from in trees and bushes, making a circle around Henry.  He looked around for a way out and then looked at me.  “Let’s play.”  I said smirking, not taking my eyes off Henry.  Before any of us could do anything, someone spoke up.  
“ _What_ may I ask are you doing to the poor boy?”  I heard the unimpressed voice of my sister say from behind me.  All of us turned to look at her.  “You’re scaring him!”  She finished.  
“Who are you?”  Henry asked curiousity and slight fear in his voice.  She smiled at him.  
“I’m the only Lost Girl, and Peter’s sister, Athena.”  She replied.  
“I haven’t heard of you in any of the stories.”  He said.  She grinned.  
“That’s probably because the stories don’t mention girls in Neverland since, technically, they aren’t allowed.  But I wasn’t about to let my big brother leave me behind.”  She said, glancing at me.  “Well, what are we waiting for?  Party time!”  She exclaimed.  The Lost Boys went to set up and Henry walked over to sit on a log whilst I went to stand next to Athena.  
“We weren’t going to hurt him.”  I said to her.  
“Still.  Did you see the look on his face?  He was terrified!  How would you feel if a group of creepy, strange teenage boys surrounded you and their leader said ‘ _let’s play_ ’?  If you want to keep him here, you have to make sure he feels at home and accepted, not wanting to run out of here as fast as he can.”  She advised.  
“Sometimes I wonder who is the older sibling.”  I said.  She chuckled.  “I am so happy to have you with me.”  I said, giving her a hug.   
I care about the Lost Boys, don’t get me wrong, but my sister is everything to me.  She’s the one person who has been there for me through everything.  I am not soft or anything though, my sister and I are as evil as it gets.  But I am really protective over her, even though I know she can protect herself.  I mean, she’s my baby sister, of course I’m going to be overprotective!  
“Rumplestiltskin just arrived.  You wanna go welcome him?”  I asked Athena.  
“With pleasure.”  She said, an evil smirk on her face.  
“Oh, and give him this.”  I said, throwing a doll at her, she caught it with ease.  She smirked.  
“Thank you dear brother.”  She said.  “Anything you wish me to say?”  I told her what to tell him.  
“Very well, I shall see you soon.”  With that, she disappeared into the trees.  
   
~ _At Rumplestiltskin’s camp_ ~  
   
 **ATHENA’S POV**  
   
“Come out and say hello dearie.”  I heard Rumple say.  I came out of the trees and smiled.  
“Hello Rumplestiltskin.”  I said.  He did a weird hand gesture.  “Pan welcomes you to the island.  He wanted me to tell you, he is excited to see you again.”  I told him.  
“Oh yeah I’m sure he is.”  He replied.  
“He wanted me to let you know you’re welcome in Neverland as long as you wish to stay…with one caveat.”  I said.  He looked at me, not surprised.  
“There’s always something with him.”  He replied.  I smirked.  
“If you’re here for the boy, well, that makes you Pan’s enemy.”  I said in an even voice.  
“Then nothing’s changed.”  He said through gritted teeth.  
“If you go against him, you will not survive.”  I told him.  He stood up and slowly walked towards me.  
“Well, the question isn’t ‘will I survive?’ because we both know I won’t.  No, no.  The _real_ question is…” he grabbed the collar of my robe, getting in my face.  “How many of _you_ I take with me.”  He said through gritted teeth.  I kept a straight face, looking straight into his eyes.  
“So is that your answer?”  I asked calmly, no expression on my face.  
“That’s my answer.”  He replied.  
“Well I suppose that means I’ll see you again, in _less friendly_ circumstances.”  I said, keeping my poker face.  
“Count on it.”  He replied, letting go of me.  I began to walk away but then stopped.  
“One last thing.  There’s something he wanted you to have.”  I turned around and flung the doll at him.  He looked at it for a moment, then knelt down and grabbed it.  Then he started to cry.  I knelt down to his eye level and looked at him with a heartless smile, tilting my head to the side in a playful manner.  “Isn’t it funny?  Things we haven’t thought about in _years_ still have the ability to make us cry.”  I said, laughing dryly and stood up.  “See ya around…Dark One.”  I said, walking away, and making my way back to camp.  
   
~ _At Pan’s camp_ ~  
   
Peter and Felix walked up to me as I entered the camp with an evil smirk on my face.  
“The Dark One has been welcomed to Neverland.”


	3. Chapter 2

**PETER’S POV**  
   
Night had just fallen, and I was debating on whether I should go and see who I was up against or not.  Everyone had already gone to bed but I noticed Athena was sitting by the fire.  She was staring at it, deep in thought.  I walked over to her.  
“Athena?”  I said.  She turned and looked at me.  
“Oh, hey Peter.  What’s up?”  She asked.  
“I’m going to see Emma, as well as introduce myself and give her the map.  Wanna come?”  I asked.  She shrugged.  
“Sure.”  She answered, walking over to where we kept the weapons, picking up one of her daggers, her bow, and quiver, and following me to the Charmings’ campsite.  
   
**ATHENA’S POV**  
   
We got there and found Emma walking around as if she could hear something.  
“You stay here and stay hidden.  I’ll go talk to her.”  He whispered.  I nodded and he went over to lean against a tree.  
“You hear that too?”  Peter asked.  Emma flipped around quickly to face him.  “You’re Emma right?  I wonder why they can’t hear the crying?”  He asked.  
“Who are you?”  She asked cautiously.  
“Oh, did I forget to introduce myself?  I’m Peter, Peter Pan.”  He said.  She shoved him up against the tree he was leaning against a moment ago, putting the blade she was holding against his neck.  I took an arrow out of my quiver, loaded it into my bow, and pointed my bow straight at her head as she did this.  Peter had a smug look on his face, not taking his eyes off her.  He knew what I was doing and he gave me a signal to stand down.  I did as I was told and lowered my bow, but didn’t take the arrow out of it, just in case.  
“Where’s Henry?”  She asked.  
“You’ve got fire.  I like fire.”  Peter said teasingly.  
“Where’s my son?”  She demanded, glaring at him.  
“Henry’s still alive if that’s what you’re worried about.”  He told her.  
“Why the hell did you take him?”  She asked.  
“He’s a very special boy Emma.”  He told her.  
“I know, that doesn’t answer my question.  What do _you_ want with him?”  She asked, getting irritated.  
“I came here to see who I was up against.  The saviour.  I gotta say, I’m not disappointed.”  Peter said smugly.  
“What’re you gonna say now?  You gonna tell me how I’m never gonna see Henry again?”  She asked.  
“No.  I’m gonna help you find him.  I’ll give you a map.”  He said.  She let him go and backed away.  I put my arrow back in my quiver when she did this.  Peter reached inside his jacket and pulled out the map.  “A map that will lead you straight to your son.”  He said, offering it to her.  
“If this is some kind of trap-” Emma began.  Peter laughed dryly.  
“I may not be the most _well behaved_ boy on the island, but I _always_ keep my promises.  The path to finding Henry _is_ on this parchment.”  He said, holding it up.  
“Why are you giving it to me?”  She asked suspiciously.  
“See it’s not about finding Henry, it’s about _how_ you find him, and Emma, you’re the only one who can.”  He told her.  She took the parchment from him and opened it, revealing a blank page.  
“It’s blank.”  She said, looking at me with an emotionless expression.  
“You will only be able to read that map, when you stop denying who you really are.”  He said mysteriously.  She looked down at the map and we disappeared into the trees.  
   
Peter and I eventually arrived back at camp.  I hope everything is going well with the boys and they hadn’t hurt themselves too much.  Just then, I remembered I needed to do something.  I remembered our Dreamshade and healing water supplies were running low so I decided to go and get more.  I went and grabbed the bottles in which we keep the Dreamshade, and the healing water.  
   
~ _At the Dreamshade bush_ ~  
   
I walked over to the Dreamshade thorns.  I waved my hand over them and the thorns parted, revealing a beautiful spring.  I went through the thorn archway, making sure to leave it open behind me, and I held the water carrier where we keep the healing water under the beautiful waterfall.  Once it was filled up, I put the cap back on, putting the strap over my shoulder.  Then I went out of the mini cave, closing the vines of Dreamshade behind me.  I had collected Dreamshade thousands of times before, so I wasn’t worried about pricking myself, but I was careful none the less.  
   
I know I don’t seem it, I am actually very caring towards my brother and the Lost Boys.  I will always make sure they are alright because the boys are like family to me and, well, Peter is my brother.  
   
~ _At Pan’s camp_ ~  
   
I walked back to the campsite once I had finished collecting what I needed to be faced with two of the Lost Boys, Will and Luke, guarding the campsite.  
“Oh, hi Athena.”  Luke greeted me.  
“Hey guys.”  I replied, a smile on my face.  
“We were wondering where you were.  Peter came back but we couldn’t see you.”  Will said.  
“I went to get some more healing water and Dreamshade.  I noticed we were running out.”  I replied, showing them the water carrier and bottles of Dreamshade.  
“Oh ok.”  Luke replied.  
“Peter and Felix are waiting for you.  They said they wanted to talk to you about something.”  Will told me.  
“Ok.  Thanks for letting me know.  See you guys soon.”  I said, giving them a quick wave before went to put the stuff I had collected away, and I headed to my brother and Felix.  
   
I found Peter and Felix sitting by the fire talking.  They looked very serious so I assumed it was about something important.  
“Hi boys.  You wanted to talk?”  I said as I got to them.  The two of them looked at me.  
“Yeah.  I wanted to update you on how everything is going to go down in the plan.”  Peter said.  
“Ok.  So what’s the plan?”  I asked, more of a statement than a question, sitting down beside them.  
   
~ _A Few Days Later_ ~  
   
I was sitting in a tree watching what they were doing.  They were currently trying to figure out how to unlock the map Peter had given them.  I wasn’t really listening to what they were saying until I heard something that made me pay attention.  
“Magic.”  Regina said.  Everyone went silent.  “If there’s a lock on there, I’ll find a way around it.”  She said.  I was watching them intently at this.  Emma slammed her hand down on the parchment as Regina was about to grab it.  
“Pan said it had to be me.”  Emma insisted.  
“I’d listen to Emma love, breaking Pan’s rules would be unwise.”  Hook advised.  _Yes, it would._   I thought.  
“Sadly, I agree with the pirate.”  David said.  Hook looked at him.  
“I’m winning you over, I can feel it.”  Hook joked.  
“Your magic doesn’t exactly have a gentle touch Regina.”  Mary Margret said.  
“Use it on the map and it might blow up in all our faces.”  Emma said.  
“Well that’s a risk I’m willing to take.”  Regina said.  
“Well I’m not.  If I’m supposed to be the one to figure this out, I need to do what Pan said.”  Emma said.  Sensible girl.  
“Great.”  Regina said, clearly pissed off.  
“She’ll get there!”  Mary Margret retorted.  Then she turned to Emma.  “Hey, don’t give up.  If he’s playing a game, you can win.”  Mary Margret said encouragingly.  I smirked and fought the urge to laugh.  She is waaaaaay to optimistic, almost irritatingly optimistic.  No one except my brother wins at his games.  They never have and they never will.  They all sat down on logs, except for Regina who was pacing, as Emma attempted to unlock the map.  She said all sorts of things about herself, which I am happy I was here to hear.  They might be useful in case I need to use them against her in future.  
“It’s ok, we’ll figure it out.”  Mary Margret said, trying to be supportive.  
“No, you won’t.  But I can.”  Regina said.  She snatched the map out of Emma’s hands.  
“Regina!”  Emma exclaimed.  
“He’s getting us to think there isn’t a map on here.  But that doesn’t mean it can’t lead us to Henry.”  Regina said.  
“I thought we decided that using magic was a bad idea.”  David said.   
“It most definitely is if you want to find Henry.”  I whispered to myself, glaring at them.  
“For once I agree with the Prince.”  Hook said.  David looked at him.  “Told you we were getting along.”  
“What the hell are you doing?”  Emma demanded.  Regina waved her hand in a circular motion above the map.  
“A locator spell.”  Regina said.  “This parchment belonged to Pan, it’ll lead us to him.”  I shook my head.  Cheaters never win.  _It’ll lead you to Peter, but not to Henry_.  I thought.  _While you are thinking of what to do next, Peter is already 10 steps ahead._   The paper was now glowing and levitating.  
“Big mistake.”  I whispered into the wind so the could all clearly hear me, but not see me.  They all looked around in confusion and nervousness.  I left before anyone could say anything.  
   
**HOOK’S POV**  
   
I heard someone, whose voice sounded strikingly similar to Athena’s, whisper “ _Big mistake_ ” when Regina cast the spell.  I knew this was a bad idea!  She’s going to tell Pan and it’s going to lead us into a trap.  I knew everyone else heard it as well because they all looked around, trying to find where the source of the voice came from.  
“What was that?”  Snow asked, a hint of nervousness in her voice.  
“That was the voice of very big trouble.”  I replied.  “Athena has found out what we are doing.”  
“Who’s Athena?”  Emma asked, confused.  
“Athena is Pan’s sister, and even though she is younger, she as just as bad as him.”  I replied.  Everyone looked concerned about this.  
   
~ _At Pan’s camp_ ~  
   
**ATHENA’S POV**  
   
I jumped off the top of the tree and let the wind carry me to the camp.  I landed just outside the camp and ran over to it.  
“Hey guys.”  I said to the two boys guarding the camp.  
“Hey Athena.”  They replied, letting me in.  
“Peter!”  I exclaimed, running over to him.  
“What’s wrong?”  He asked, standing up.  
“Regina used a locating spell on the map.  They broke the rules, now they have to pay.”  I told him.  
“How do you know?”  He asked me.  
“I was watching them, and seeing if Emma could figure the map out, when and I saw Regina put a locating spell on the map.  Hook, and pretty much everyone else, advised her not to, but she didn’t listen.”  I explained.  “So what should we do?”  I asked.  
“They must learn that cheaters never win.”  He said, a smirk forming on his face.  I light bulb suddenly went off in my ideas.  
“I have an idea.”  I replied, a smirk forming on my face.  Peter looked at me sceptically, but shrugged.  
“BOYS!”  Peter called.  All of the Lost Boys ran over to us.  
“What’s wrong?”  Felix asked.  
“Regina used a locating spell on the map Peter gave Emma.  She broke the rules, now she has to pay.”  I said.  They all smirked.  
“So what’s the plan?”  Luke asked.  The boys looked at Peter.  He smirked.  
“Actually, Athena has an idea.”  Peter said.  They all looked at me.  
“Ok, so here’s what we’re gonna do.  Peter is going to dress up as Henry, and we’re going to lure them to somewhere on the island.  He is going to have his back to them, and when they think it’s Henry, he’s gonna turn around and show it’s him.  He’s then going to tell them off about how breaking the rules isn’t fair, whilst the rest of us wait in the jungle close by, making sure not to be seen.  As soon as he says ‘cheaters never win’, the rest of us are going to come out of the jungle, surrounding them, and then…we attack.”  I stated.  By the time I had finished, all the boys were smirking.  “Oh, and lace _all_ your weapons with Dreamshade.”  
“You should make plans more often.”  Peter said, impressed with what I said.  The boys nodded in agreement.  I smirked evilly.  
“Thank you.”  I replied.  “Boys, let’s get ready for battle…”  
   
~ _At the ‘battleground’_ ~  
   
Everything was ready and set up perfectly.  I heard the voices of Henry’s “rescue party” coming towards us.  Peter was now dressed as Henry, and standing with his back towards Henry’s “rescue party”.  
“Henry!”  Emma called, running towards Peter.  Peter turned around.  
“Hi Emma.”  Peter said.  Everyone froze.  
“Where the hell is Henry?”  Emma asked.  Peter began to walk along the hill he was standing at the top of.  
“You broke the rules.  That’s not fair.  Bad form.  I expect more from _you_ Captain.”  He said.  
“Aye?  And you’ll get it.”  Hook said, glaring at Peter.  
“Give Henry to me.”  Emma demanded.  
“Sorry, can’t.  Don’t you know?  Cheaters never win.”  Peter said.  We all came out of the jungle, revealing ourselves.  They were hopelessly outnumbered.  
“Watch out for their arrows.  They’re laced with dreamshade.”  Hook said.  It’s not only the arrows you need to be afraid of mate.  We then began shooting, and everyone started fighting.  
   
Emma grabbed me and we rolled down the hill, her landing on top of me.  Emma pinned me to the ground, a knife against my neck.  
“Where’s Henry?  Where is he?”  She demanded aggressively.  I stayed silent and looked into her eyes, trying to cloud the fear in mine.  Everyone had gone silent.  She suddenly got off me and just stared at me.  
“Emma, are you alright?”  Mary Margret asked.  I heard Peter whistle and I looked over at him.  I got up, and ran towards him, turning around and looking back at Emma and the others.  I picked up my bow and arrows from where I had dropped them when Emma grabbed me.  
“Remember what I told you.”  Peter then walked over to Emma.  “That map will show you were Henry is, only when you stop denying who you really are.”  Peter instructed.  “I’ll make sure to send Henry your regards.”  He finished.  We then all turned away and ran back to camp.  
   
~ _At Pan’s camp_ ~  
   
“Is everyone ok?”  I asked.  Everyone nodded.  
“Are _you_ ok?”  Damian asked, referring to when Emma threatened me.  I chuckled.  
“I’m perfectly fine.”  I said.  I knew there was a slight nick on my neck from where Emma had held the blade against my neck, but I was fine.  
“What’s that on your neck?”  Michael asked.  
“Just a small nick from where Emma held the blade against my neck.  No biggie.”  I said shrugging.  
“You sure?”  Nate asked.  I groaned and rolled my eyes.  
“What am I?  10?  I’m perfectly fine guys.  It’s gonna take a hell of a lot more than a small nick to the neck to take me down.”  I replied.  They chuckled.  “Also, try not to forget that I can beat any one of you.”  I said, trying to get them to challenge me.  
“Oh really?”  Jake asked.  I glared at him playfully, a playful smirk forming on my face.  
“Really.”  I said with attitude.  
“Shall we test that theory?”  Devin asked.  
“I think we should.”   
“Jake versus Athena.”  Felix said.  
“Why me?”  Jake asked.  
“Cause you said you didn’t believe Athena could beat us.”  Felix explained.  
“Never said that.”   Jake replied.  
“But you implied it.”  I said.  He shrugged and everyone cleared away.  We both picked up our wooden poles that we use for play fighting and stood opposite each other.  
I focussed on Jake and he did the same to me.  Jake was one of our younger boys, he was about 14 when he came here, but he was a strong fighter.   
“Don’t go easy on me.”  Jake said.  
“I have no intention of doing so.”  I replied, a smirk forming on my face.  
“Go!”  Felix said, and we started fighting.  The Lost Boys were chanting and cheering during the fight, and I must admit that Jake had improved since the last time we fought, but he was still no match for me and he was down in about a minute.  
“Told you you couldn’t beat me.”  I said, offering a hand to help him up from where he had fallen.  
“Touché Athena, touché.”  He said, as he grabbed my hand and I helped him up.  
   
~ _Later the same day_ ~  
   
“I must get going.  Emma unlocked the map.”  Peter said.  I raised my eyebrows.  
“She did?”  I asked.  
“She did.  She admitted she was an orphan and how she felt during the years she was growing up, and to her mother no less.”  He said.  I smirked.  
“It must have made Mary Margret feel terrible.”  I said.  
“Probably.”  He said.  “I’m going to see her now.  You stay here, you need sleep.”  He said.  
“Fine, but don’t be too long.  You need to get some rest as well.”  I replied.  
“Yes ma’am.”  He said in a formal voice, then disappeared into the trees.  
   
~ _Just outside Emma’s camp_ ~  
   
**PETER’S POV**  
   
So, they had finally unlocked the map.  I was quite proud of Emma for this; she finally admitted who she really was, and to her mother no less.  I could tell it made Snow sad hearing this from her daughter, but she was there for her.  How sweet.  
I followed Emma a little ways outside her camp as she went to collect berries for them to eat.  I saw her crouch down and start to pick some of the red ones on one of the bushes.  
“Don’t eat the blue ones.”  I said to Emma.  “Congratulations.  You did it, orphan.  You don’t mind if I call you a Lost Girl do you?”  I asked.  
“Call me what you like, it won’t stop me from finding Henry.”  She replied, still not looking at me.  I smirked.  
“Oh, I’m counting on that.  There’s a reason I tested you.”  I told her.   
“Really?”  She asked, almost as if she didn’t care.  
“You haven’t forgiven your parents for abandoning you.  Don’t deny it, you haven’t.  That’s good, really good.  Cause when you find Henry you’ll understand him.”  I told her.  She stood up to face me.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  She ask, staring in my eyes.  
“He hasn’t forgiven you either.”  I told her, staring her down.  I knew that was a lie, he had forgiven her long ago, but I was trying to get her to believe this so her confidence in finding Henry, convincing him to go back with them, and stopping me would start to waver.  “By the time you get to him, he’ll never want to leave this island.”  I said.  
“We’ll see.”  She said, glaring at me.  She picked up the berries she was collecting and started to walk away.  
“And as for you Emma, when we’re finished, you won’t just feel like an orphan.  You’ll be one.”  I said in an almost ‘ _I promise_ ’ way.  She paused and then began to walk faster.  I smirked and made my way back to camp.  
   
~ _At Emma’s camp_ ~  
   
**EMMA’S POV**  
   
What Pan had said about me being an orphan by the time we left the island haunted me…“ _when we’re finished, you won’t just feel like an orphan.  You’ll be one_.”  What did he mean by that?  Did he mean I was going to lose David and Mary Margret on the island or was it something else?  
“Are you alright Emma?”  David asked.  “Did something happen while you were out.”  
“Pan paid me a visit.”  I replied.  
“What?  What did he say?”  Hook asked.  
“He congratulated me for figuring out the map, and told me there was a reason he tested me.”  I said, I decided not to tell them about his final words to me, _when we’re finished, you won’t just feel like an orphan.  You’ll be one_.  That would just freak them out even more.  
“Did he say what that reason was?”  Regina asked.  
“He said tested me because he wanted to make sure that when we found Henry I’d understand him.”  I replied.   
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  Mary Margret asked.  
“He said that I’ll understand Henry because of the fact that Pan knows I haven’t forgiven my parents for abandoning me, and he says Henry hasn’t forgiven me either.”  I replied.  
“I thought he did though.”  Mary Margret said.   
“I thought he did as well, but apparently not.”  I said  
“So what do we do now?”  Regina asked.  
“Follow the map and find Henry.”  Hook said.


	4. Chapter 3

**ATHENA’S POV**  
   
I was up really early, before any of the boys.  Why?  I don’t have a clue.  
“Why’re you up so early?”  I heard a voice ask.  I flipped around quicker than you would think possible, and saw the figure of one of the Lost Boys, Luke, standing my behind me.  I visibly relaxed.  
“Don’t scare me like that Luke!”  I exclaimed.  
“Sorry.  But my question still stands.”  He said.  
“I don’t know. I woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep so I decided to get up.”  I explained.  “You?”  
“Couldn’t sleep.”  He replied simply.  
“Any reason why?”  I asked.  
“You know those times where you just can’t sleep and you have no clue why?”  He said, more of a statement than a question.  I nodded.  “Yeah, this was one of them.”  
“Should we wake the others?”  I asked.  We looked around at all the boys who were sleeping around us.  I raised one of my eyebrows.  Some had their mouths wide open, others were drooling, and some were snoring.  “Attractive.”  I said sarcastically.  Luke smirked and tried to supress a laugh.  
“Let’s wake ‘em up.”  Luke said, a cheeky look on his face.  
   
~ _A little while later_ ~  
   
 **PETER’S POV**  
   
“What should we do today?”  Felix asked.  
“Should we try target practice with Henry?”  Athena asked.  Henry was currently the only one asleep.  
“He needs to learn how to use a crossbow.”  Felix added.  
“Good idea.”  I replied.  Everyone was already awake and Henry was the only one still asleep.  I walked over to him and make a ‘Cookoo’ noise.  
“Wake up.” I said, walking towards a now awake Henry.  “Catch.”  I said, throwing an apple at him.  
“I don’t like apples.”  He said, looking at the apple in distaste.  
“Who doesn’t like apples?”  I asked jokingly.  
“It’s a family thing.”  He replied.  Of course, Snow White was his grandmother and the evil queen his adoptive mother.  
“Well don’t worry, they’re not for eating.  They’re for a kind of game…a really fun game.”  I pointed a crossbow at him.  He looked at it in fear “I call it target practice.”  I finished.  
“Felix, get me some Dreamshade.”  I ordered.   
He did as I ordered and I dipped the tip of the arrow in the Dreamshade sap.  
“What’s that?”  Henry asked, looking at the arrow tip, which was now coated in black sap.  
“Dreamshade.  It’s a nasty poison.”  I explained, blowing on the tip of the arrow, making sure it was dry.  “We have a story here about a man who once shot an apple off his son’s head with an arrow.  Let’s find out if it’s possible.”  I said, loading and locking the arrow in the crossbow.  
“If you’re shooting at the apple, what’s the poison for?”  Henry asked.  
“Motivation not to miss.”  I replied.  Aiming the crossbow at one of the trees and making sure it was loaded properly.  “Athena!  Get over here.”  I called.  I looked at Athena and she got up and walked over.  
“Is Athena good?  Is her aim good?”  Henry asked nervously.  
“Doesn’t matter.”  I replied, I looked over at her and she smirked.  “You’re the one doing the shooting.”  I told him, I offered him the crossbow.  
“But I-I don’t wanna shoot.”  Henry said, taking the crossbow from me.  
All the boys began chanting “shoot”, as Athena put the apple on her head gracefully, her eyes not leaving Henry.  Henry then turned to her, crossbow in hand.  
“You won’t hit her.  Trust yourself, go on.  It’s exhilarating.”  I instructed him.  
Then Athena and I joined in with the boys’ chanting.  Henry pointed the crossbow at the apple above Athena’s head and we stopped chanting, watching him intently.  At the last moment, he changed target, aimed, and fired straight at my chest.  I caught the arrow with ease.  Everyone began cheering, and Henry froze and looked shocked that I just caught the arrow.  
“Told you it was exhilarating.”  I said, not even acknowledging the fact that he just tried to kill me.  Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Athena grin.  I walked over to Henry and took the crossbow off him.  “Come on, I want to show you something.”  
   
 **ATHENA’S POV**  
   
I grinned when Henry turned to shoot Peter.  In the back of my mind, I knew he would.  I wasn’t worried about Peter because I knew he could catch an arrow, so could I.   Everything was going exactly as planned.  We had Henry wrapped around our fingers and he believed whatever we said.  I smirk found its way onto my face as I took the apple off my head and took a bite into it.  Thinking about it, I needed to get some more food for us, plus some practice on moving targets.  
“Jake, if he asks, tell Peter that I’ve gone out to hunt and I’ll be back soon.”  I instructed him.  He nodded.  
“Don’t miss.”  He said.  
“You know I won’t.”  I replied, walking away.   
   
~ _A little while later_ ~  
   
 **PETER’S POV**  
   
Henry and I were watching some of the Lost Boys play knife games.  
“Look at the fun they’re having.  The thing with this place, Henry, is that no one ever tells you ‘no’.  You can do whatever you want.”  I told him.  We started walking away from the boys.  
“They never hurt themselves?”  He asked.  We both sat down on a log.  
“Oh, all the time.  At one point I had four boys with missing fingers.  Cost of the game, they didn’t mind.”  I said lightly.  
“I don’t belong here.”  He replied, slightly sadly.  
“Actually you do.  We’ve been waiting for you a very long time Henry, long before you were even born.”  I replied.  
“I don’t believe that.”  He said.  
“You should.  This place runs on imagination, on belief.  But your world’s stopped believing.  Magic is dying, and you Henry need to save it.”  I said.  
“In my world you mean.”  He asked.  
“In every world.  You need to bring it back.  That’s your _destiny_.  To return the magic, to be the saviour.”  I said to him.  
“My mom Emma’s the saviour, not me.”  He replied.  I scoffed.  
“She broke come curse, yeah.”  I said.  He looked at me with a look of shock and ‘ _how did you know that?_ ’ on his face.  “Oh, I know more than you think.  But what if breaking the curse wasn’t what made her the saviour?  What if having you was?  Think about it.  You’re descended from the greatest of light, and of dark.  You think it’s a coincidence that the spawn of The Dark One met your mother?  You were created for a reason, and I can help you find it.”  I said.  
“So you think _I’m_ supposed to save magic?”  Henry asked sceptically.  
“I don’t think, I believe.  Remember I said I had something to show you.”  I said, getting the small scroll I had been harbouring for years from one of my pockets, and offered it to Henry.  “I’ve had this for a very long time.  Long before you were even thought of.  Take a look and you’ll know why I’m so sure that you’re the hero magic has been waiting for.”  I said.  He took it from me and I stood up.  He dropped it behind the log we were sitting on and turned to face me.  
“I don’t believe you.”  He said.  
“You remind me of your father.”  I replied before turning and walking away.  
   
I knew Baelfire was on his way to Neverland so I decided I would send Athena to welcome him because I had to take care of some stuff here.  I couldn’t see Athena anywhere so I closed my eyes and did a quick search of the island.  I finally found her hunting in the dark forest.  I opened my eyes and shook my head, a smirk forming on my face.  I rolled my eyes, of course she’d go hunting there.  I had to wrap some things up here, so I decided to send Felix to get her.  
“Felix!”  I called.  He walked over to me.  
“What’s up?”  He asked.  
“I need to do something, so could you go and get Athena for me?  She’s hunting in the dark forest and I need her for something.”  I said.  “Baelfire’s back and I want her to ‘welcome’ him.”  I explained.   
“Sure thing.  I’ll let her know.”  He said, before throwing his mace over his shoulder, and began walking out of the camp and towards the dark forest.  
   
~ _Where Athena is_ ~  
   
 **FELIX’S POV**  
   
I had just found where Athena was hunting, and I saw a few animals in her net already.  A few birds, a hare, and she was now aiming at a pig.  She let her arrow fly and it hit the pig, right in the spot where it would instantly be killed.  
“Nice shot.”  I said, stepping out from behind a tree, my mace over my shoulder.  She turned to me.  
“Thanks, but I thought I was alone.”  She replied.  
“Surprise!  You have me here to help.”  I said, a crooked grin on my face.  She raised her eyebrow.  
“That’s not the reason you’re here.  You want something.”  She said bluntly.  She knows me too well.  
“Now why would you think that?”  I asked innocently.  She raised an eyebrow at me.  
“Well, I have known you for over a century.  I think I have a pretty firm grasp on your personality, the looks you give and what they symbolise.”  She replied sassily.  I chuckled and smirked.  
“Touché, Athena.”  I replied.  
“Now what is it?”  She asked.  
“Baelfire’s back.”  I replied.  She raised her eyebrows.  “He’s after Henry.”  I said.  She rolled her eyes.  
“No surprises there.”  She replied.  “So what’s the plan?”  She asked.  
“Pan wants you to welcome him to Neverland and bring him to camp.”  I said, a sly smirk forming on my face.  
“It would be my pleasure.”  She replied.  “But you have to help me with something first.”  She said.  I narrowed my eyes.  
“What?”  I asked.  She rolled her eyes at me.  
“Help me take this stuff back to camp.”  She said, indicating all the things she had caught.  I raised my eyebrows.  She caught a lot.  
“Sure.”  I replied.  We separated them into two piles and we carried one each back to camp.  
   
~ _Athena ‘welcoming’ Baelfire/Neal_ ~  
   
 **ATHENA’S POV**  
   
I saw Baelfire fall from the sky and land in some bushes.  
“Long time no see.  Welcome home, Baelfire.”  I said, smirking at him.  He looked at me, with slight fear and surprise on his face that I was here to ‘welcome’ him.  
“Athena.”  He said.  
“Sorry about this Bae.”  I said.  
“About wha-” He began, but I hit him over the head and knocked him out before he could continue.  I tied him up and sat down next to him, waiting for him to wake up.


	5. Chapter 4

**ATHENA’S POV**  
   
I was walking back to the camp with Baelfire when we started talking.  
“Feels like just yesterday I welcomed you to Neverland the first time, Bae.  Gotta say, I hoped I’d see you again.”  I said, a smirk forming on my face.  
“Well maybe Pan shouldn’t have taken my son.”  He replied, a clearly annoyed tone in his voice.  
“Maybe you should have left well enough alone.”  I replied.  
“I’m gonna get him back.”  He told me.  
“You really believe that?  You were a lost boy.  You know my brother and I are not to be trifled with.  You know how long we’ve been searching for the heart of the truest believer.  Do you really believe we’ll just, give him up?”  I asked.  
“Maybe if I asked nicely.”  He said in a half-joking tone.  I chuckled darkly.  
“You may have grown up Baelfire, but it would appear you have grown up stupid.”  I replied.  
“I have grown up.  I don’t know if I’m stupid or not, but I do know I know how to tie an overhand knot.”  He said, before hitting me over the head, causing me to fall to the ground.  
“I’m not a boy anymore, Athena, and I sure as hell ain’t lost.”  I vaguely heard him say before I lost consciousness.  
   
~ _Athena regains consciousness_ ~  
   
I awoke to find Bae gone, and the rope I had tied his hands with on the ground.  I cursed in frustration.  I decided to follow his trail and see where he had gone.  After a while of tracking him, I found something quite interesting.  I found both of the centuries we had posted at the entrance to the compound, where our camp was situated, knocked out by a sleeping spell.  I sighed, I can’t find Bae tonight so I best get back to camp.  With that, I began to walk back to our camp.  
   
I came through the trees into the camp with an extremely irritated look on my face.  Peter was talking to Henry, but as soon as I came through the trees, his eyes wandered to me.  He said something to Henry then got up and walked over to me.  
“I know that look.  What happened?”  Peter demanded.  
“Baelfire.  I’m afraid he got away.”  I replied.  
“Well why didn’t you get him back?”  Peter demanded.  
“I tried!  I followed his trail and found two of our centuries knocked out…by a sleeping spell.”  I told him.  He looked up at me slowly.  
“The Dark One.”  He said.  I nodded.  “So father and son have been reunited.”  
“They’ll be coming for Henry, we should move him somewhere safe.”  I advised.  
“Now now little sister.  Where’s your sense of adventure?”  He asked.  I glared at him.  He then turned back to look at Henry.  “We can’t end the party when the real fun is about to begin.”  He said.  
“Do you want me to watch them?”  I asked.  He looked at me once more.  
“For tonight, let’s just have fun.  Tomorrow, we can change the game.”  He said.  
   
~ _The Next Day_ ~  
   
 **PETER’S POV**  
   
I got up to see Athena pacing back and forth across the camp.  I walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulder  
“What’s wrong?”  I asked.  “You only pace when something is bothering you.”  
“Just thinking about stuff and people.”  She replied.  I rolled my eyes.  
“Well that’s helpful.”  I said sarcastically.  
“Come with me to our Thinking Tree.  I need to talk to you.  In private.”  She said.  I frowned, but nodded and we headed, silently, to our Thinking Tree.  
   
~ _At the Thinking Tree_ ~  
   
We climbed up the tree into the little treehouse we had built.  We sat down and faced each other.  
“So what did you need to talk to me about?”  I asked.  
“So, how are you going to change the game?”  She asked.  I explained everything I had in mind and an evil smirk appeared on her face.  
“What are you smirking about?”  I asked, narrowing my eyes at her.  
“Just the awesomeness of your plan.”  She replied nonchalantly.  I grinned and looked down.   
“Come on, we should get back to camp before the boys wonder where we are.”  I said.  
   
~ _At Pan’s camp_ ~  
   
When Athena and I entered the camp, a Lost Boy came up to immediately.  
“Pan.  We have a problem.”  He said.  
“What is it?”  I asked, interested in what he had to say.  
“Felix told me to tell you that Emma and her group are getting close to camp.  Should we move?”  He asked.  I looked at Athena to see what she thought.  
“I think we should move.”  She said, knowing exactly what I was asking her.  
“Tell the boys that Athena and I are moving the camp to the other side of the island, just so they know.  Our layout won’t change, just our position will.  Make sure you are all inside the compound, preferably the camp when we do move it.  You have 15 minutes to get here.”  I replied.  The Lost boy nodded and went off to tell the others.  
   
~ _15 Minutes later_ ~  
   
All the Lost Boys were sitting on logs around the camp.  Peter and I got up and walked over to the centre of the camp.  Once we were there, we faced each other, making eye contact and putting our hands flat against each other.  All the Lost Boys were used to this ritual every time Athena and I moved the camp, so they thought almost nothing of it.  They just knew they had to be in the camp when we did.  
“5 miles North of here.”  Athena suggested.  I nodded and we closed our eyes, envisioning where she had suggested.  We began chanting in an ancient language, long since forgotten, I felt magic surround the two of us for a moment and then it stopped.  My eyes flashed open and I looked around and knew it had worked.  Just then, Athena collapsed, but I caught her with ease before she hit the ground.  This happens to one of us after the ritual, last time it was me.  I carried her to her tent and placed her gently down on her bed.  She would wake up in a few hours.  
   
I went back outside and decided to light the fire because it was getting dark by this point.  I flicked my hand at the fire to light it, and sat down on a log. I looked around the camp at all the Lost Boys, most of whom were eith getting food, playing games with knives, play fighting, or climbing ropes.  I thought of all the Lost Boys who had come to Neverland since I had brought the first group.  At first, I had no more than 10 here, but over the years that number had escalated and I now had just over double the original number – 22 last time I checked (not including Athena and I).  Their ages ranged from between 10-17, as I would not let anyone at or over the age of 18 on the island because, after that age, they were technically an adult and adults are not allowed in Neverland.  I must have zoned out because next thing I knew, Henry was sitting down next to me.  
“You ok Pan?”  Henry asked.  
“I’m fine.  Just thinking.”  I replied.  “I’ll be back soon.”  I said, before walking away and heading to my Thinking Tree.  
   
~ _At the Thinking Tree_ ~  
   
 **PETER’S POV**  
   
I was in my treehouse running my hands over my pipe thinking of all the things I had done with it, and thought of the day I brought the first group of Lost Boys to Neverland.  
   
* _Flashback*_  
   
 _I was playing my pipe around a fire with boys dancing around me when someone ripped it out of my hands and I heard a snapping noise._  
 _“Where’s my son, Piper?”  I heard a voice I knew too well ask._  
 _“Is that what they’re calling me?”  I said.  I turned towards him, lifting my hood off, and showing my face.  “I think we both know who I really am.”  I said, looking Rumple in the eyes.  He looked shocked to see me.  “Been a long time laddie.  Glad you could make the show.”  I said.  “Surprised to see me Rumple?  Well I don’t blame you, I’m a little surprised myself.”  I said.  “Look who’s all grown up and become the Dark One.  Good for you.”  I added, smirking at him._  
 _“What are you doing here?”  Rumple asked me._  
 _“Well, it’s lonely in Neverland.  Apart from my sister, the only friends I have are the children who visit in their dreams.  But they can’t stay, the boys I take back with me will.”  I replied._  
 _“You’re here for my son.”  Rumple said in realisation._  
 _“I am.”  I replied._  
 _“It’s going to take a lot more than a magic pipe to take my son.”  Rumple said in a challenging voice._  
 _“The only thing magic about this pipe is that only certain boys can hear it.  Boys who feel unloved, boys who feel lost.”  I told him.  “I guess that’s why you can hear it Rumple.  Isn’t it?”  I sneered._  
 _“Don’t pretend to know me.  You don’t, not anymore.”  He retorted._  
 _“Oh I think I do.  Beneath all that power, you’re nothing more than an unloved, lonely, lost boy.”  I paused.  “Hey I like the sound of that.  That’s what I’ll call my new group of friends, the Lost Boys.  Has a nice ring to it don’t you think?” I asked him, more of a statement than a question._  
 _“You can call them whatever you like.  Baelfire will not be part of it.”  He replied, his gaze hard._  
 _“Oh, he’s already a part of it.  The question is, what are you willing to do to get him back?”  I asked._  
 _“I’m going to make you regret ever asking that question.”  He spat through gritted teeth._  
 _“Oh, I understand you’re upset.  Most parent’s worst fear is that their child will be taken away from them.  But that’s not yours it is Rumple? No.  You’re not afraid Baelfire will be taken from you, you’re afraid that he’ll leave.  After all, being abandoned is what your good at isn’t it?  Everyone you’ve ever known has left haven’t they?  Like Bae’s mother - Mila, your best friends, not to mention your own father.  Why should Baelfire be any different?”  I asked._  
 _“You’re wrong.”  He replied, as if not wanting to believe it._  
 _“Am I?  Well let’s find out shall we?  You ask Baelfire if he wants to come to Neverland with me, or stay here with you.  If he wants to stay, I’ll leave and never return.  Deal?”  I asked and offered._  
 _“I’m don’t have to make any deals with you.”  He countered, his tone turning defensive._  
 _“But why wouldn’t you?  If you’re so sure he’ll stay.”  I asked, tilting my head to the side.  He glared at me, walking away from me and around the camp, looking at the dancing boys and trying to find his son.  I knew Rumple didn’t recognise Baelfire because he was happy, and with Rumple, he was not.  I followed him as he began to look around the camp for Baelfire._  
 _“You don’t even recognise him do you Rumple?”  I asked._  
 _“How can I?  He’s wearing a mask.”  He replied, looking around, trying to spot his son._  
 _“Well he might be wearing a mask, but that’s not the reason.  Look at him, playing with other boys, out in the world, he’s happy, Rumple.  That’s why you don’t recognise him.”  I said, indicating to where he was._  
 _“Bae?  Baelfire.  Are you alright?”  Rumple asked, pulling the mask off his face._  
 _“I’m fine.  Why are you here?”  Baelfire asked._  
 _“I know you think I don’t care about you son, but I do, and I’m here to prove it.”  Rumple said to Baelfire._  
 _“How?”  Baelfire asked._  
 _“Go ahead Rumple.”  I said, egging him on.  Rumple grabbed Baelfire._  
 _“Papa, what are you doing?”  He demanded._  
 _“I’m protecting you.”  Rumple said to Baelfire._  
 _“You’re gonna regret not taking my deal Rumple!”  I yelled as he and Baelfire disappeared in smoke._  
   
 _*Flashback over*_  
   
There is one feeling that I don’t feel very often, and that is guilt.  However, whenever I thought of Rumple, I was filled with it.  I don’t know why, because what Athena and I did to him is so far in the past that I should have forgotten about it by now, but I never forgot about it, and I never forgot about _him_.  I knew in my heart that he hadn’t forgiven us, but I also held on to the small hope that someday he would.  
“Whatcha doin’?”  I heard the curious voice of my sister from next to me.  
“Just reminiscing on the past.”  I said.  
“You’re thinking about when we brought the Lost Boys here and the last time you saw Rumple aren’t you?”  She asked.  How did she-?  
“How did you know?”  I asked, frowning as I asked the question.  She smiled softly at me.  
“You are running your hands over your pipe and you have a very rare look on your face.  A look you only have when you think about him.”  She replied.  “Plus the fact that I can read you like an open book.”  She added.  I sighed.  
“Yeah, I was.”  I admitted.  She sat down next to me.  
“Well, at the moment, I think we have more pressing matters to worry about, like Henry for example.”  She replied.   
“True.”  I said, nodding my head to the side.  
“Well, I’m going hunting now, just thought I’d pop by.”  She said, before getting up and walking towards the exit.  “See you back at camp.”  She said, giving me a mock salute and disappeared down the ladder.  
   
~ _A little while later_ ~  
   
 **PETER’S POV**  
   
I had made my way back to camp by now to see what everyone was up to  and I noticed that Athena wasn’t back from hunting yet.  Suddenly, there was a gust of ‘wind’, the torches went out, I covered my face so that I would be protected from the spell, but all the Lost Boys and Henry fell to the ground.  I smirked and stood up.  
“We have a guest.  No doubt someone who knows how much I like guessing games.”  I said, turning around.  “Who could it be?  I guess…”  I flicked my hand and started up the fire once again seeing who was standing there, looking at me with a cold look on his face.  “The Dark One.”  I said, glaring at him.  “Come to save Henry have you laddie?  How exciting.  The Dark One ready to sacrifice his life for his family.”  I said.  “Speaking of family…”  I flicked my hand and lit another torch.  “You can come out now Baelfire.”  I said, knowing full well he was hiding behind a tree.  He came out of the bushes, aiming a crossbow at me.  
“Name’s Neal now.”  He said.  
“New name but the same old tricks.  It’s heart warming to see father and son working together, especially after you abandoned him Rumple.  This is a real family reunion.”  I said smoothly.   
“What are you waiting for?”  Rumple asked Baelfire.  
“I got this.”  Bae whispered before shooting an arrow at me.  I caught it with ease.  
“Cleaver, but we’ve been through this before Baelfire.  Have you remembered nothing?”  I retorted, looking at the arrow.  
“I remembered plenty.”  He said, as I threw the arrow down.  “That’s why I didn’t coat the tip.”  He finished.  My hand began to shine blue, then the liquid made it’s way up my arm and coating my body, paralyzing me.  Squid ink, how cleaver.  I smirked as Baelfire picked up a sleeping Henry and threw him over his shoulder.  
“Well how about that.  I’m impressed.  But are you sure you are really saving him Bae?”  I asked, frozen to the spot.  
“What could be worse than leaving him here with you?”  He asked.  
“Why don’t you ask your father?”  I suggested.  Baelfire looked at his father in confusion.  “Sometimes the people we should fear most are the ones closest to us.”  I told him.  
“What’s he talking about?”  Baelfire asked.  
“Don’t listen to him.”  Rumple said.  I scoffed.  
“You mean you haven’t told him?”  I asked.  
“Told me what?”  Baelfire asked.  
“Why, about the prophecy of course.”  I said.  
“What prophecy?  What’s he mean?”  Baelfire asked confused.  I heard a faint rustling in the bushes and knew Athena was here, but I was too focused on Bae and Rumple to pay much attention.  
“The prophecy that says you’ve been tricked.  Your father isn’t here to rescue your son.  He’s here to murder him.”  I told Baelfire through gritted teeth, a hard look on my face.  
   
 **ATHENA’S POV**  
   
I had just come back from a walk to see The Dark One, Baelfire, and Peter talking about something.  Baelfire had Henry hanging unconscious over his shoulder, and Peter had this purple-blue transparent coating covering his body, shimmering around him and paralyzing him.  _Not this again_.  I thought, rolling my eyes.  I docked an arrow in my bow and aimed it at the tree next to Baelfire’s head.  
“Your father isn’t here to rescue your son.  He’s here to murder him.”  Peter said through gritted teeth, fire dancing in his eyes and a hard look on his face.  
“You can come out now Athena.”  I heard Peter say.  I came out of the trees, bow loaded and pointed at the two men talking to Peter.  
“Father and son working together.  I should have guessed.”  I said, looking at them, not lowering my bow.  “Heart warming actually to see such a loving _family reunion_.  Isn’t it oh Dark One?”  I said, an evil smirk on my face.  
“Athena?”  Bae asked.  I smirked.  
“Hello Bae.”  I replied, still not lowering my bow.  I noticed Henry was over Baelfire’s shoulder, my eyes narrowed at him.  
“You know, even if you take Henry, we will get him back.”  I replied.  
“You can lower your bow Athena.  They’re not going to hurt me.”  Peter said.  I did as I was told and put the arrow back in my quiver.  
“Bae should remember what happens if they do.”  I said mysteriously.  I noticed Baelfire gulp.  
“Name’s Neal now.”  He said, Henry over his shoulder.  
“Ah, so we’ve renamed ourselves have we?”  I asked.  He just glared at me.  
“Come to save Henry have we?”  I asked in a mocking voice.  “Well, you’ll have to go through me first.”  I replied.  
“Gladly.”  The Dark One said, glaring at me.  
“I wouldn’t try anything.  She’s basically a trained assassin.”  Peter told them.  I smirked and Rumple’s eyes widened.  Baelfire didn’t look too stunned because he already knew what I was capable of.  
“Are you going to try something or are you going to just stand there?”  I asked.  The Dark One sent a spell flying towards me, but before I could react, it knocked me out.  
   
~ _A little while later_ ~  
   
I woke up to find everyone else awake and crowded around me.  
“What?”  I asked.  
“You were asleep when we awakened and we couldn’t wake you up.”  
“I need to be alone.”  I said quickly, before getting up and teleporting to the one place Peter and I go to when either of us wants to be alone…our ‘Thinking Tree’.  
   
~ _At the Thinking Tree_ ~  
   
I can’t do this.  When I saw Rumple again, all the mental walls that had built up over so many years came crumbling down, and all the emotions and memories of Peter, Rumple, and my time together, as well as the day we abandoned him, came flooding back like a dam wall that had broken.  I went over at sat in one of the corners of our treehouse just crying my eyes out.  
“Athena?”  I heard the voice of my brother ask quietly.  
“W-W-Wha-at?”  I stuttered through my tears.  He knelt down next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.  
“What’s wrong?  What happened?  I haven’t seen you break down like this in years.”  He said, sitting down next to me and putting his arms around me.  
“It was just, seeing Rumple again after all these years.  I never forgot him and never forgave myself for abandoning him.”  I said, tears still trickling down my face.   
“I know, Athena, I know.  I missed him too.”  He replied, pulling me into a hug.  
“You know, when I welcomed him to the island, I was perfectly fine, so why am I like this now?  Am I weak Peter?”  I asked in a small voice, looking up at him with tears still in my eyes.  
“No!  Of course not!  You’re one of the strongest people I know!”  He said, trying to comfort me.  
“But I feel so weak.”  I said in a small voice.  “I feel so guilty whenever I am around Rumple.  It makes me feel weak and I don’t like feeling that way.”  I said.  Peter then placed the tips of his fingers under my chin and guided my face up so that I was looking him in the eyes.    
“Athena, listen to me.  He made his choice and we made ours, there is nothing we can do about it.  I wish he was with us just as much as you do, but we cannot change the past, and we definitely cannot expect him to forgive us.”  He told me.  I looked down, but nodded none the less.  Peter then stood up.  “Now, it’s time to get Henry back.  You coming?”  He said, offering his hand to me to help me up.  A half smile appeared on my face, and I gladly took his hand.  I erased all evidence that I had been crying, and followed him back to camp.  
   
~ _Back at Pan’s camp_ ~  
   
All the Lost Boys looked at us as we came back into the camp.  
“You ok Athena?”  Felix asked.  I smiled.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”  I replied.  
“Baelfire and Rumplestiltskin have Henry.  We need to get him back.”  Felix said.  I closed my eyes and did a quick search of the island.  Ah, there he is.  He’s heading towards Emma’s old camp in Pixie Forest.  I opened my eyes.  
“Baelfire is heading towards Emma’s old camp in Pixie Forest.”  I informed them.  “He left Rumplestiltskin because of what Peter said.”  I added.  Peter and I smirked in unison.  
“Ok.  So here’s what we’re gonna do…”  Peter explained how we were going to corner Bae and get Henry back.   
   
~ _At Emma’s old camp_ ~  
   
 **PETER’S POV**  
   
“You were so close to finding them.”  I said, walking into the clearing   You disappoint me.  I thought I taught you better.  Never break in somewhere unless you know the way out.”  I said, walking towards Baelfire.  
“I’ll remember that for next time.”  Baelfire said.  Felix went over to pick Henry up, and threw him over his shoulder.  Baelfire’s eyes flickered to Felix as he did this but he didn’t move.  
“Oh, there isn’t going to be a next time.  But don’t blame yourself.  Your father could’ve protected you out here, sure. But then who would’ve protected Henry from him?  Talk about a rock and a hard place.”  I replied casually.  
“I will get my son back no matter what it takes.”  He said, getting in my face.  
“You’re not _getting_ it.  That’s not the problem.  You got him, I got him back.  It’s the game.”  I said, a grin flashed on my face before I turned serious again.  “No my boy, the real problem for you, is that there is no escaping Neverland.  No one gets off this island without _my_ permission.”  I said, my eyes narrowing.  
“I’ve done it before.”  He said, looking pleased with himself.  I cocked my head to the side playfully.  
“Did you?”  I asked, tilting my head to the side playfully.  I then straightened it and looked him in the eyes. “Look where you are now.  It’s like you never left.”  I said, my eyes widening.  He frowned.  
“Are you saying you _let_ me go?”  He asked.  
“I’m saying everyone’s where I want them.”  I replied cryptically.  Henry stirred and both Baelfire and I looked at him.  I then looked back at Baelfire.  “Something to chew on.”  I finished.  I then took a step back.  “You know where to take him.”  I said to the Lost Boys.  Four of them grabbed him and dragged him backwards.  He struggled.  
“HENRY!!”  He yelled.  
“Don’t worry, it won’t be for very long.”  I said, a smirk forming on my face.  
“I’M ALIVE!!”  He yelled again.  
“Just until I reset the board, see the game is about to change.”  I said, before turning around and walking away.  
“DON’T GIVE UP HOPE HENRY!!  I WILL COME FOR YOU!!  I PROMISE!!”  
   
 **ATHENA’S POV**  
   
I don’t know why, but in a weird way, I kindof felt sorry for Bae.  He was my best friend (apart from Peter and Felix of course) when he was here and losing his son must be hard for him.  I turned around and followed Peter back to camp.   
   
~ _At Pan’s camp_ ~  
   
Felix put Henry down beside one of the trees since he was still sleeping, and Peter lit up the fire.  He played his pipe for a while and all the boys, bar Felix, started dancing.  I was sitting near Henry, almost waiting for him to wake up while I watched the boys danced around the fire.  
   
As I was watching the boys dance, I heard Henry stir next to me.  He sat up, rubbing his eyes as he opened them fully.  He looked at me, slightly confused as to what had just happened.  
“What happened?”  Henry asked.  
“You fell asleep.”  I replied, a small smile on my face.  
“I did?”  He asked, slightly confused.  
“Oh don’t worry, it was just a little cat nap.”  I reassured him.  I looked over my shoulder at the other boys, who were dancing around the fire.  “The night’s still young.”  I said.  
“Wait, I remember something.  My dad, when I was asleep, I could have sworn I heard him calling for me.”  He said, not really believing what he was saying.  
“Really?”  I asked, interested in what he was saying.  
“It must have been a dream.”  He said, quickly dismissing the possibility of it being anything else.  
“Well how can you be sure?”  I asked curiously.  
“Because…because my dad’s dead.”  He said sadly.  Sadness filled my eyes as I looked at him.  
“I’m sorry Henry.  It makes sense for us to dream about the things we have lost, and the things we hope for, like your father being alive and your mother coming to find you.  But eventually, you’ll find new things to dream about, and when you do, they’ll start to come true.”  I said, trying to cheer him up a little.  
“How do you know?”  He asked, curiously.  
“Because that’s what I did, and now you’re here.  Neverland used to be a place where new dreams were born.  You can bring that magic back, Henry, and we can be your family.”  I said.  He gazed at me, as if trying to confirm the truth in my words.  I stood up suddenly.  “Come on, dance with us, I’ll get my brother to play a song for you.”  I said, offering my hand to him to help him up.  He took it and I led him over to where Peter was standing.  “Peter, would you like to play a song for our guest of honour?”  I asked.  He smirked.  
“Absolutely.”  He replied.  He lifted the pipe to his lips and began playing something.  Haunting music filled the air and I began to sway from side to side.    
“Go and dance with the other boys, Henry.”  I urged.  He did as I suggested and went over to the fire.  He began dancing along with the other boys.  
“You can hear the music now, can’t you Henry?”  I asked, more of a statement than a question.  
“Yeah!”  He exclaimed.  A smirk found its way onto my face as I looked at Peter.  He had the same expression on his face, whilst still playing his pipe.


	6. Chapter 5

**ATHENA’S POV**  
   
I looked around camp and noticed that all the Lost Boys were playing games and climbing ropes, but Henry was sitting on a log watching them.  As I looked at him, and idea came to mind, I decided that I wanted to test what Henry’s combat fighting skills were like.  I walked over to him and started poking Henry with one of the sticks that we had for play fighting.  He turned around and looked at me.  
“Ow!”  He said, getting up and backing away from me.  I smirked and lunged towards him playfully.  He dodged the stick.  
“Stop it!”  He exclaimed.  Everyone went silent and turned to us.  I sighed and rolled my eyes.  
“If you can’t take this, how are you going to handle what my brother and I have in store for you?”  I asked sassily.  He looked down and noticed one of the wooden poles we use for practice fighting and other stuff laying on the ground.  My eyes flickered towards it then to him, indicating for him to pick it up.  He did so, and I lunged at him a few times, forcing him backwards.  He blocked all my moves, which is somewhat impressive.  
“Not bad.”  I heard Peter said from the side of the camp.  I looked over to see him leaning against a tree.  We stopped and I leant on the pole.  “But wouldn’t it be more fun if you had real swords?”  He said, walking towards us.  I narrowed my eyes at him.  Hmm, I wonder what he’s planning?  
“I’ve never used a real sword.”  Henry said.  
“This is Neverland, and _you_ have the heart of the truest believer.  You can use whatever you want.”  Peter replied, putting his hand on Henry’s shoulder.  “You just need to believe, Henry.”  He said.  He grabbed Henry’s hand and raised the wooden pole.  “Close your eyes and believe you’re holding a real sword.”  Peter instructed.  I watched as the pole in Henry’s hand it turned into a real sword.  The other boys made impressed sounds and I raised my eyebrows.  
   
My eyes narrowed as my gaze focused on him.  The boys then began shouting for him to fight me…and that’s exactly what he did.  He was coming at me, lashing out at my weapon with fire in his eyes.  I heard the boys and Peter cheering him on as we fought.  After a few hits, Henry cut the wooden pole in half, but he didn’t stop there, he cut it even shorter and then aimed for my face.  My hand flew down to my dagger that I always had on me, and I grabbed it and blocked his sword at lightning speed, but he still kept going – dagger vs sword – until he eventually cut my cheek.  
“I’m sorry, it was an accident.”  Henry apologized.  I narrowed my eyes slightly at him but didn’t say a word.  
“Henry, don’t you know the best thing about being a lost boy?  We never apologize.”  Peter said.  He then turned Henry to the other Lost Boys and they began cheering.  
   
I went over to sit on one of the logs and began thinking about what had just happened.  That fire in his eyes, I couldn’t get it out of my head.  Devin came over and sat down next to me.  
“You ok?”  He asked, indicating towards my cheek.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”  I replied, eyeing Henry.  “Something puzzles me though.”  I added.  He looked at me, slightly confused.  
“What is it?”  He asked.  
“When he was fighting me, how did it look to you guys?”  I asked.  
“Like a normal battle between any of the Lost Boys.”  He replied.  I pursed my lips.  
“You should have seen the look in his eyes though.  There was like this unquenchable fire that would not cease until he had either hurt or killed something.”  I said.  He frowned at my statement.  
“You serious?”  He asked.  
“Yeah.  It was very interesting to observe.”  I said.  “It’s like he’s becoming one of us.”  I added.  
“That’s a good thing isn’t it?”  He asked.  I smirked.  
“It most certainly is, Devin.”  I replied, looking at him.  “It means he is starting to trust us and lose the belief that his family is coming to get him.”  I finished.  He smirked.  
“You should tell Pan about this.  I am sure this will be valuable information for him.”  He said.   
   
~ _A little while later_ ~  
   
Peter was currently in his tent and I decided now was as good a time as any to tell him what I had observed earlier today.  
“Peter?”  I asked, as I pulled back the curtain of his tent.  
“What is it?”  He asked.  
“I need to tell you something.  It’s about Henry and my fight today.”  I said.  
“What about it?”  
“When he was coming at me with the sword, did you notice anything different about the way he was behaving?”  I asked curiously.  He shook his head.  
“No.  It just looked like a regular battle to me.  Why?”  He asked.  
“You should have seen the look in his eyes.  When we were fighting, there was like this unquenchable fire that would not cease until he had either hurt or killed something.  It was quite interesting.  It’s like he is becoming one of us.”  I said.  A smirk began to form on Peter’s face.  
“That’s good.  Very good.”  He replied.  “It means he is starting to trust us and lose the belief that his family is coming to get him.”  He finished.  
“Won’t be long now until he’s practically _giving_ us his heart.”  I said, a devilish glint in my eyes.  Identical evil grins formed on Peter and my faces.   
“As nice as it is seeing our plans coming together, we do need to stay prepared.  On a side note, how are we doing with healing berries?”  I asked.  
“I believe we are running out.”  Peter said.  I nodded.  
“I’ll go get some more.  I’ll see you back here soon.”  I replied, before walking off and getting the things I needed.  
   
~ _A little while later_ ~  
   
I was walking through the forest on my way to collect some fruit when I heard an arrow fly.  I looked up, seeing a net coming towards me.  I attempted to jump out of the way, but half the net still fell on my legs, knocking me down to the ground.  I looked up to see Emma, Mary Margret, and Regina surrounding me, weapons out and pointing at me.  
“What are you doing?  Are you _trying_ to start a war with Pan?”  I asked.  I began kicking the net to get it off my legs.  
“Pan started the war when he kidnapped my son.”  Emma retorted, watching me carefully as I kicked the last of the net off my legs.   
“But that doesn’t make you our enemy.”  Regina said, something appearing in her hand.  
“What’s that?”  I asked, standing up, eyeing the thing in her hand carefully.  
“Chocolate.  I thought you might like the taste of something sweet.”  She said innocently.  
“We don’t want to hurt you.  We just need you to deliver a message to Henry.”  Emma told me.  
“Why should I help _you_?”  I asked as if they had just said the most insane thing ever.  
“Because you had a home and a family once and you stopped believing you could get back to them.  Now we’re here we can help.  Not just Henry, all of you.  We can get you home.”  Emma said with sincerity in her eyes.  I looked at Regina, cautiously taking the chocolate.  I smelt it, and then threw it into the trees.  I turned back to them.  
“Don’t you get it?  I’m here because I don’t wanna _go_ home.  None of us do.”  I told them.   
“Pan’s a monster, look what he did to you.”  Emma said, indicating to the cut on my cheek.   
“Oh, Pan didn’t do that, he’d never hurt me.  Henry did it.”  I said, a smirk finding its way onto my face.  They all looked at me with shock on their faces.  “The only family I ever had is my brother and the Lost Boys.  There is nothing for me back in your realm, so why would I even take your offer?  Neverland _is_ my home, and Pan and the Lost Boys _are_ my family.  I don’t need or want to go anywhere.  Least of all with _you_.”  I replied, venom dripping from my last sentence.  “Neither do they.”  I finished.  
“Tie her up.”  Emma said.  Regina then used her magic to force me against a tree, and put vines around me.  
“This isn’t going to make a difference.  I won’t help you, and even if I do suddenly go insane and make the crazy decision to do so, it’s too late.  Henry is a Lost Boy now, and your boy is one of the most vicious new recruits we have had in _ages_.”  I said, a smirk on my face.  Emma, Regina, and Mary Margret began talking about what to do.  I leant back on the tree with a smirk on my face, listening to what they were saying until Regina said something that made my blood run cold.  
“Move aside.”  Regina said to Mary Margret, without taking her eyes off me.  
“Why?”  Mary Margret asked.  
“So I can rip her heart out!  Then she’ll do exactly what we want.”  Regina said, an evil smile forming on her face as she looked at me.  All the colour drained out of my face when she said this, and my eyes filled with fear.  
“This is _not_ how we do things.  We can find another way-” Mary Margret said.  
“Really?  And what might that be?  Please enlighten me with your wonderful idea to get Peter Pan’s sister to cooperate with us.”  Regina said.  Mary Margret was silent.  “No one will notice anyway.”   
“Pan will.  He knows me extremely well.  One slight change in my personality or mannerisms and he would know something is up.”  I warned.  “Is that a chance you’re willing to take?”  I asked, trying to hide my fear, and trying to persuade them not to do it.  
“I am.  If it gets Henry to believe that we are coming for him, I will do anything.”  Regina said.  
“But it could jeopardise our mission.”  Mary Margret said.  “If Pan finds out, the consequences for harming his sister may be severe.”  
“Correction, they _will_ be severe.”  I said.   
“What do you think Emma?”  Regina asked, looking at Emma.  
“I think we need to talk to our son.”  Emma confirmed.  Mary Margret began to protest but Emma turned her away.  Regina smirked.  “Do it Regina.”  Emma ordered.   
Regina then began walking over to me, pulling up her sleeve in the process.  She got to me and gave me an evil smirk, then stuck her hand into me and pulled out my heart.  Ok, _that_ was painful.  I felt all my willpower leave me and I had to do what I was told.  I was still there, but I my conscious mind had been submerged and was now under the control of the one who held my heart.  Regina winced when she saw it because it was of how dark it was – almost black apart from a tiny glint of red, but then looked over at Mary Margret and Emma before untying me and waving her hand so I would follow her.  My subconscious mind screamed in protest, but there was nothing I could do.  
“Second thoughts?”  Regina asked the other two.   
“Let’s get him that message.”  Emma said.  
“Oh we’re going to do more than that.”  Regina said, pulling out a mirror and snapping it in half.  She gave one half to me and held the other up to show the others.  
“We’re gonna see him.”  She said.  _Probably one of the last times you ever will when my brother finds out about this._   I thought.  She turned to me.  “Now go back to camp, and tell no one what just happened.  When you find Henry, tell him that his family is in Neverland trying to find him.  Actually, just find him, and I’ll talk for you.”  Regina said.  I nodded and walked away from them, making my way silently back to camp, carrying my things with me.  
   
~ _At Pan’s camp_ ~  
   
“Hi!”  I said to the boys guarding the camp.  
“Hey Athena.  Pan’s been looking for you.”  They replied, letting me in.   
“Well, I’m here, and I’m ok, so he doesn’t have to worry.”  I replied.  They both nodded at my statement.  I smiled at them, and walked past them.  I heard Regina’s voice in my head saying “ _go and find Henry_ ” _._   So, that’s exactly what I did.  
“Henry.”  I said, walking up behind him and getting his attention.  
“I don’t want to fight you again.  Ok?”  He said.  
“I didn’t come to fight.  I came to deliver a message.”  I said, pushing him away from the camp slightly.  I heard Regina’s voice in my head, telling me everything I needed to say.  I then began saying exactly what Regina was saying in my head.  
“Your family is here.”  I told him.  He looked shocked.  
“What?”  He asked.  
“On the island trying to find you.”  I said to him.  
“You’re making this up.  Because I cut your cheek, you’re trying to get back at me.”  He said back, not wanting to believe what I had told him.  
“I’m not making it up.”  I replied.  I reached into my pocket, getting the mirror that Regina had given me to give to Henry.  “Look.”  I said, handing him the mirror.  I walked a little way away and I watched him talk to his family.  Once he finished, he threw the mirror down and walked back to camp.  I heard Regina’s voice again.  “ _Come meet us where you found us to get your heart back.  Tell no one and come now.”_   She said.  I started walking out of the camp when I heard a voice behind me.  
“There you are!  I was looking for you.  Wait…where are you going?”  Peter asked me.  
“Going out to get something.  I’ll be back soon.”  I replied in a very casual voice.  He looked into my eyes and I know he saw that there was something wrong.   
“What happened?”  He demanded, narrowing his eyes at me.  
“Nothing.  I just need to go and get something.”  I said, before walking off to meet the others.  
   
 **PETER’S POV**  
   
I knew as soon as I looked in her eyes that there was something wrong.  They were dull and unemotional instead of their usual evil spark.  It looked as if she was being controlled or something.  She walked out of the camp and I decided to follow her to see what happened.  
   
I followed her silently, and stopped when I heard voices.  
“She came through.  Now she can have her heart back.  See, now was that so hard?”  I heard the voice of Regina say.  My eyes narrowed, wondering what they were talking about.  
“If Pan finds out you possessed her by ripping her heart out to get to Henry, you are in _serious_ trouble.”  I heard Mary Margret say.  My eyes widened.  _THEY POSSESSED HER TO GET TO HENRY?!!?!?!!?  There is going to be serious consequences for doing that._   I thought angrily.  
“Relax.  It’ll be fine.”  Regina said.  
“Here she is.”  Emma said.  I saw my sister walk into the campsite, and Regina thrust something round, dark red – almost black, and dully pounding into her chest.  She gasped and I immediately saw her go back to normal.  
“You just made a huge mistake by doing that.  He’s not going to let this go, and don’t think for a _second_ he won’t find out, even if I don’t tell him.”  She told them, before turning around and walking back to camp.   
“At least Henry knows we’re here now.”  I heard Emma say.  My vision turned red.  Time for a change of plan, but they can’t outsmart me.  
“You just made a really bad move there.”  I said angrily, revealing myself to them.  They all gasped.  
“Pan.”  Emma growled.  
“I heard _everything_ you just said, and if you _ever_ try something like that again on my sister, me, or any of the Lost Boys, I promise that you _never_ see Henry alive again.”  I warned, my eyes ablaze.  “One more thing…the game is about to change.”  I said, walking away before I could see their reactions.  
   
~ _Back at camp_ ~  
   
I was fuming by the time I got back to camp.  The boys took one look at me and didn’t say a word.  My eyes were on fire, my jaw was locked, my face bright red, and my fists were clenched so tightly I was surprised my hands weren’t bleeding.  The boys knew to leave me alone when I was in this sort of mood.  The only person I would talk to when I’m like this is Athena.  If anyone else bothered me, I would probably end up maiming or killing someone.  
   
 **FELIX’S POV**  
   
What the hell had happened?  Pan came back to camp in one of his raging moods so no one dared talk to or bother him.  I need to find out what happened to make him like this.  There is no way in hell I am going to talk to him because I would probably have my head ripped off, so I might ask Athena.  She would probably know or could ask him for me.  I looked around the camp and saw Athena by the fire.  She was staring at it, nothing else, just staring at the fire, still as a statue.  I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.  She turned around and looked at me.  
“Oh, hey Felix.  What’s up?”  She asked.  
“Your brother is one of his raging moods again.  Do you have any idea why?”  I asked.  A smirk appeared on her face and she tapped the space next to her, indicating for me to sit down next to her.  I did so and she leant closer to me so only I could hear what she was saying.  
“Regina took my heart and possessed me to get to Henry to let him know that she, Emma, Mary Margret, David, and Hook were coming for him to give him hope that he would be rescued and sway his belief from us.”  She explained.  My eyes widened.  “Peter found out and now he is in a rage because of it.”  She finished.  
“Holy crap.”  I said under my breath.  
“Yeah.  My thoughts exactly.”  She replied.  “I can’t tell you how long Peter is going to be like this because I have no idea, but I _do_ know that he is going to change the game.”  She told me.  I nodded in understanding.  
“Could you go and try to calm him down?  I don’t want to go in there because last time I did, I almost got my head ripped off.”  I said.  
“He just found out his sister had her heart ripped out by the evil queen in order to try and thwart our plans.  How is he supposed to react and how in the world am I supposed to calm him down?”  She asked.  
“You’re the only one he’ll talk to when he’s like this, and I know you’ll figure out something.  You always do.”  I said, trying to encourage her to go and talk to him.  She let out a defeated sigh.  
“Fine.  But you owe me.”  She said, before getting up and walking towards Pan’s tent.  One of the boys came and sat down next to me.  
“What was that all about?”  He asked.  
“She’s going to try and calm Pan down.  Although, I don’t know if she’s going to be successful considering what it’s about.”  I said, looking at him.  He frowned in confusion.  
“Why?  What happened?”  He asked, concern and worry lacing his voice.  
“It doesn’t matter what exactly, it’s just something that Pan is not going to forgive easily or quickly.”  I replied.  
“It doesn’t have anything to do with us does it?”  He asked, worry and fear clear in his voice.  He knew what Pan was capable of, hell, we all did, and it scared the shit out of us if it was directed at us.  Almost nothing scared us, but Pan’s rages did.  
“No, it’s nothing to do with any of the Lost Boys.  It’s to do with Henry’s rescue party.”  I replied.  He visibly relaxed at this.  
“Good.  I hoped it wasn’t one of us.”  He said.  I nodded in response.  
   
 **ATHENA’S POV**  
   
I pulled back the curtain and entered Peter’s tent.  I immediately saw him sitting on his bed, facing away from me, breathing heavily.  
“Peter?”  I asked softly.  He turned around, face still red.  I knew at once that this was one of his protective rages (he has different types).  These happened when some form of harm had come to someone he cares about.  I walked over and sat down next to him.  “Are you alright?”  I asked, my voice calm.  
“No.  I am just so outraged at Regina for what she did to you that I just want to tear her limb from limb.”  He growled.  I knew his tone wasn’t directed at me, he was just thinking back on past events.  
“Peter, listen to me.  I’m perfectly fine and-” He cut me off before I could continue.  
“But what if you weren’t?  What if you got seriously hurt?”  He asked.  “What if I lost you?”  He whispered at the end.  A single tear trickling down his face.  I embraced him in a hug.  
“You’re not going to lose me anytime soon, Peter.”  I replied.   
“Promise?”  He said in a slightly weak voice.  
“Promise.  Always and forever remember?”  I said.  I then frowned “wow, I never noticed how romantic that sounded.”  I added.  Peter chuckled.  
“You’re a strange one you know.”  He said.  
“I know.  But I’m related to you so I’m not surprised.”  I replied quickly.  He put his hand on his chest in mock hurt.  
“That hurt, Athena.”  He said.  I rolled my eyes.  
“Anyway, are you feeling better?”  I asked, completely ignoring his comment.  He took a deep breath in and out.  He nodded.  
“Yeah.  I’m fine.”  He replied, aggressively wiping the tears off his face.  
“I know this is a bit off topic, but when’re you going to offer Hook that deal?”  I asked.  “He’s on his was to Dead Man’s Peak with David so you might as well catch him whilst he’s alone.  You don’t want anyone else to find out about the offer do you?”  I said.  
“True.  I’ll be back soon.”  He replied, a smile flashed on his face before getting up and going outside.  A small smile appeared on my face before I got up and followed him out of his tent.  
   
~ _Near Dead Man’s Peak_ ~  
   
 **PETER’S POV**  
   
I needed to talk to Hook, so I had just teleported to where he was on my island.  I saw him about to throw a rope over the side of a cliff to David, but I spoke up before he could.  
“Don’t pull him up yet.  I wanna talk, alone.”  I said.  
“What do you want?”  Hook asked in a ‘ _what now?_ ’ voice.  
“To offer you a deal.  Come back and work for me, like the old days.”  I said.  
“I don’t miss the old days.”  He replied.  
“What if I were to offer you something very hard to come by?”  I asked.  I teleported closer to him so I was standing less than a meter away from him.  “Passage off the island.”  I offered.  I saw a flicker of interest in his eyes but it was gone before it settled.  
“Still not interested.”  He replied with an uninterested face.  
“What if I were to sweeten the deal?  You can take someone with you.”  I offered, walking away a bit.  “Emma.”  I said.  
“Emma would never leave her son.”  Hook replied.  
“She did once before, and you can be there to pick up the pieces.  We’ve known each other a very long time, Killian.  We’ve done business before, and I think now is the perfect time to restart that relationship.”  I said, walking in a half circle in front of him.  
“What if I’m not interested?”  He asked.  
“Of _course_ you are.  Because that’s what I’ve always liked about you, you’re good at surviving.”  I replied.  
“What do you want me to do?”  He asked, narrowing his eyes at me.  
“Be in my employ, do my dirty work.”  I instructed.  
“What dirty work?”  He asked.  
“When the time comes, I’ll let you know.  But first I need a signal that you’ve taken my deal.”  I instructed, teleporting, once again, directly in front of him.  
“So my word right now wouldn’t be good enough?”  He asked.  
“You know me.”  I teleported behind him.  “I like action.  I’ll know you’ve taken my deal when I see the prince’s dead body up on that peak.”  I said, looking up towards _Dead Man’s Peak_.  
“You’ll see that anyway.  He’s on his last legs thanks to Dreamshade.”  Hook said, a dry smile on his face.  
“I want to see you kill him before the poison.  I want to see your hook inside his body.”  I ordered.  
“What if I don’t take your offer?”  Hook asked.  
“Remember the last time you didn’t listen to me?”  I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.  I looked down and grabbed his drink bottle.  “Have a drink.  You know it always helps you think.”  I said, before disappearing into the woods.  
   
 **HOOK’S POV**  
   
I didn’t _want_ to take the deal that he was offering, but he made it sound so tempting.  But if I wanted _any_ chance what so ever with Emma, I couldn’t take his deal, no matter how tempting it sounded.  I haven’t forgotten the last time I didn’t listen to him or Athena, and he knows it.  My brother even paid the price for it.  
   
 _* **Flashback** *_  
   
 _“Are you two lost?”  I heard the voice of a boy ask.  Liam and I turned around, pointing our sword at the boy and what appeared to be his sister standing behind us.  “You look lost to me.”  The boy added._  
 _“Identify yourselves children.”  Liam ordered._  
 _“I’m Peter Pan, and this is my sister Athena.  We live here.”  Peter said._  
 _“Who are you?”  Athena asked.  We lowered our swords, putting them back in our sheaths._  
 _“I’m Captain Jones, and this is my leftenant.  We’re here by order of the king.”  Liam said.  They raised their eyebrows._  
 _“The king huh?  We don’t have any kings in Neverland.  Just me and my sister.”  Peter said seriously._  
 _“That’s funny.”  Liam said, thinking they were joking.  “We seek this plant.  Now tell us, where can we find it?”  He asked, showing them a piece of paper we had.  Peter took the piece of paper._  
 _“Your king sent you for this plant?”  Peter asked sceptically, looking at the page._  
 _“Do you know it?”  Liam asked._  
 _“Dreamshade.”  Peter replied.  “It’s the deadliest plant on the island.”  He finished._  
 _“Your king is really ruthless.”  Athena stated.  Both of them smirked._  
 _“Nonsense.”  Liam said, refusing to believe what they had just told us._  
 _“It’s medicine.”  I told them._  
 _“It’s doom.”  Athena replied quickly._  
 _“Why fight a messy battle when you can kill an entire army with the sap of one plant?”  Peter said casually.  I frowned as I considered what he was saying.  Before they or we could say anything else, I pulled my brother to the side._  
 _“Is it possible that the king would turn the poison upon our enemies.”  I asked Liam._  
 _“Don’t be so gullible, these children are playing games with us, and I’m quickly tiring of it.  Come on, we should keep moving.”  Liam said, taking the piece of paper from Peter and looking at the two of them.  The two siblings raised their eyebrows._  
 _“Don’t say we didn’t warn you.”  Athena said, waving goodbye to us as we left them._  
   
 _~ Later (after Liam poisoned himself) ~_  
   
 _“We tried to warn you.  He’ll die as soon as the poison reaches his heart.”  I heard the boy from earlier, Peter, say._  
 _“Please, he’s my brother, he’s all I have left.”  I begged._  
 _“Maybe you shouldn’t have goaded him into it.”  Peter replied._  
 _“He’s so stubborn, I didn’t mean to…Can you help me?”  I asked._  
 _“Well it may not feel like it, but today’s your lucky day.  There is a way to stop him from dying.”  Peter told me._  
 _“Tell me.”  I said, standing up.  He sighed, walking over to the Dreamshade thorns.  He waved his hand over it and the vines parted, leaving a small entranceway to a small cave with a waterfall in it._  
 _“This spring.  These waters are rich with the power of Neverland.  It’s what keeps this land and all on it so…young.  If one were to drink directly from it, its powers can cure any ill.”  He explained._  
 _“Thank you.”  He said._  
 _“But.”  He said, grabbing my shoulder before I could go any further.  “I must warn you.  All magic comes with a price, and that spring is no exception.  Don’t leave the island unless you are willing to pay it.”  I said seriously._  
 _“Of course, whatever you want, it’s yours.”  I replied, before going into the small cave and getting some of the water to give to Liam._  
   
* ** _Flashback over_** _*_  
   
Foolishly, I had neglected to ask Pan what the price of the magic was and my brother died in my arms later that day.  I was snapped out of my thoughts by Charming coming over the top of the cliff.  Did he just climb up?  
“Bloody hell, I told you to wait!”  I exclaimed.  
“Were you talking to someone?”  He asked.  
“Just talking to myself, old habit from many nights on the lonely seas.”  I replied, not wanting to tell him about my encounter with Pan.  
“Well, I’m glad to see you’re enjoying the refreshments while you do it.”  He replied sarcastically.  
“Apologies mate.  Isn’t much further now.”  I said, before rolling my eyes and following after him.  
   
~ _At Pan’s camp_ ~  
   
 **ATHENA’S POV**  
   
I was sharpening one of my weapons while I was waiting for Peter to get back.  A few seconds later, he appeared at my side.  I jumped at the sudden presence.  
“Hey Athena.”  He greeted.  
“Hey Peter, what was his answer?”  I asked.  
“He said no.  I even sweetened the deal and he said no.  I could see it in his eyes that he was really tempted though.”  He answered.  I raised my eyebrows.  
“Interesting.”  I replied.  
“Yeah, I think he did it because he wanted a chance with Emma and he knew that if he took it, he wouldn’t have one if she found out.”  He explained.  
“That is true.”  I replied.  “But still, I am surprised he said no.”  
“Well, he didn’t say it outright, he just said he wasn’t interested, and when I asked him to kill the Prince he looked hesitant to do so.  In fact, I am ready to bet that he is going to save Charming.”  He admitted.  
“That still implies that he refused your deal.”  I replied.  He nodded in reply.  
   
~ _Later_ \- _just outside Emma’s camp_ ~  
   
 **PETER’S POV**  
   
I cleared my throat as I leant against a tree with my arms crossed.  Hook looked up at me.  I knew he had saved Charming and I was _not_ happy about it.  
“You _really_ should have taken my deal.”  I said, walking towards him.  
“It doesn’t look like I need your help with Emma after all mate.”  He said, a smile on his face.  
“What, you think that kiss actually _meant_ something?”  I asked mockingly.  
“I do.  I think it means she’s finally starting to see me for the man I am.”  He told me proudly.  
“What?  A one-handed pirate with a drinking problem?”  I asked, letting out a quick scoff.  “I’m no grown up, but I’m pretty sure that’s less than appealing.”  I finished.  
“A man of honour.”  He said, glaring at me.  I walked over to him.  
“So tell me.  What would a man of honour like yourself do with a big, fat, secret?”  I asked, kneeling down in front of him.  
“That depends what the secret is.”  He said, looking at me.  
“Baelfire.”  I said, standing up.  He looked over at me, his smile had vanished.  “Neal, whatever name he goes by these days.  The guy Emma loves, Henry’s father.”  I replied.   
“What of him?  He’s dead.”  Hook said, standing up and facing me.  
“No.  I’m afraid not.  He’s alive, and that’s not even the best part.”  I said, a started walking away, but turned around to face him.  “He’s in Neverland.”  I said, spreading my arms.   
“He’s here?”  He asked, frozen to the spot.  
“Oh yes.  Can you believe it?  I’m sure that Emma would love to know that Henry’s father is still alive.  But I’d _hate_ for that to get in the way of a budding romance.  So I’ll leave it up to you, to tell her or not.”  I started walking away, but leaned out from behind some branches to say one last thing.  “Let’s see what kind of man you really are.”  I said.  I smirked before turning away and teleporting back to camp.  
   
~ _At Pan’s camp_ ~  
   
A few of the Lost Boys were carrying a cage back to camp with a semi-conscious Baelfire trapped inside.  They put his cage down just outside the entrance to the camp and I went to meet them.  
“How’s our guest?”  I asked mockingly.  
“We drugged him.  He’ll be asleep for a while.”  Felix said.  “Where do you want him?”  He asked.  
“Hang him up.”  I said, looking over to where the other cage was situated.  “Over there.”  Then I looked back at Baelfire.  “Next to the other one.”  I finished.  I smirked, before slowly turning around and walking away.


	7. Chapter 6

**PETER’S POV**  
   
I watched Emma and her crew hike through the forest, completely unaware as to where they were going, through my telescope.  I shook my head and lowered it.  
“Look at them go.  So determined to find their _missing_ friend.”  I said.  
“Speaking of that friend, what should we do with Neal?”  Felix asked.  I looked over at him briefly, and then back to where I was looking before.  
“It’s time to move him.  Take him to the Echo Cave.”  I ordered, Felix then walked over and helped a few of the Lost Boys get Baelfire’s cage down.  “The game is about to get interesting.”  I said, almost to myself.  
“Why’re you moving Baelfire’s cage?”  I heard Athena ask from behind me.  I turned around to face her.  She put her hands on her hips.  “I asked Felix but he said to ask you.”  She added.  
“Just another step.”  I replied.  
“Ok.  This affects our game how exactly?”  She asked.  
“Well, I am getting the Lost Boys to move him to the Echo Caves.  The reason I am doing this, is because Emma and her group have taken the bait of Baelfire, or Neal as they know him, being alive, and they are coming after him.”  I said.  She frowned and looked at me sceptically.  I rolled my eyes and sighed.  “If they want to set him free, they’ll each have to tell their darkest secret.  ‘The deeper the lie, the more truth in it’s echo.”  I said.  A spark of realisation flew across her face.  
“You’re going to try and make them destroy themselves from within.”  She said.  I nodded.  
“Exactly.  Even if it doesn’t destroy them, it will shake their faith in each other.”  I told her.  
“Oh the cleverness of you.”  She replied with a smirk on her face.  I laughed.  
“Oh the cleverness of me.”  I repeated.  
“Wanna go and hear their secrets?”  She asked, a smirk on her face.  
“That might be a good idea.”  I replied.  “See what they’re hiding.”   
With that, we both teleported to the echo caves.   
   
 **ATHENA’S POV**  
   
Peter and I watched them enter the cave, about to face the test of the echo caves.  Once they were inside we waited behind some bushes at the entrance.  We could hear them, but they couldn’t see us.  
“Emma!”  I heard Baelfire call.  
“Neal.”  She whispered.  
“Must be 100 feet across.”  Mary Margret observed.  _That’s the point_.  I thought.  
“Even if we fashion some sort of rope, there’s nothing to attach it to.”  David said.  
“So what do we do?”  Emma asked  
“I told you what needs to be done.” Hook replied “Consider this the moment of truth, literally.”  He turned around.  “Now, who wants to kick things off?”  He asked.  
“So what?  Someone tells their secret and they sprout wings?”  Emma asked sarcastically.  
“I don’t know the particulars, only what I’ve been told.”  Hook replied.  
“How do you know it’ll work?”  David asked.  
“There’s only one way to find out I suppose.”  Hook said.  “I kissed Emma.”  He revealed.  
“You did what?!”  David exclaimed.  
“David, now is not the time.” Mary Margret said quickly to silence him.  
“I already told Mary Margret so technically it’s not a secret.”  Emma said “It was just a kiss.  How is that your darkest secret?”  She asked.  
“It’s what the kiss exposed.  My secret is, I never thought I’d be capable of letting go of my first love, my Milah, to believe that I could find someone else.  That is until I met you.”  Hook said.  A second later, I heard the sound of the first part of the bridge forming.  
“Uh, Mary Margret.”  David began.  
“No, no me next.  Ever since the curse broke, since we found each other, since we found Emma, and all of that happened, there’s something I haven’t wanted to admit.  Our daughter is a beautiful, smart, amazing woman I love very much and of whom I could not be more proud.  But she’s all grown up, and as much as I wanna pretend I’m ok with that, I’m not.  We missed it David.  What we have with her is unique, but it’s not what I wanted.  We were cheated out of everything; her first step, her first word, her first smile, we missed it all.”  Mary Margret said in a voice that was filled with sadness and betrayal.  
“What are you saying?”  David asked.  
“When we get off this island and get back to Storybrooke I want another go at it.  I wanna have another baby.”  Mary Margret announced.  I smirked as I heard the second part of the bridge appearing.  
 _Now he has to tell her about him never leaving Neverland.  Oh this is gonna be good!_   I thought.  _Crushing her dreams before they even come true._  
“Nothing in this world would make me happier, and I know with all my heart that you would make an amazing mother.  But it can never happen, at least not with me.”  David said in a disappointed voice.  
“What do you mean?”  Mary Margret asked, confused as to what he meant.  
“When Hook and I went to search for the Sexton, he was really taking me to find a cure.”  David confessed.  
“A cure for what?”  Mary Margret asked firmly.  
“Dreamshade.”  David said, his voice almost a whisper.  There was a pause.  
“The Lost Boys.”  Mary Margret said in a stern voice, I smirked.  “The arrow, you pushed me out of the way-”  
“I wasn’t fast enough.  I was hit.  Hook was able to find a cure but it came at a price.  I can’t leave Neverland.  If I do, I’ll die.”  He told her.  There was a rumble from inside the cave and I knew that the last part of the bridge had formed.  We didn’t bother to stick around any longer.  Emma’s secret was probably going to be something about loving Baelfire.  
I looked at Peter when Hook, Mary Margret, and David finished spilling their secrets.  
“Well, that was interesting.”  I said.  
“Very interesting.”  Peter replied.  
“What do we do now?”  I asked.  
“We should probably get back to Henry.”  Peter replied.  
“This is true.”  I replied.   
“Race you back to camp?”  Peter said.  
“Oh you’re on.”  I replied, accepting his challenge.  “Oh, and no teleporting ‘cause that’s cheating.”  I added.  He made a mock sigh but nodded anyway.  With that, we both bolted back to camp.  
   
~ _At Pan’s camp_ ~  
   
I won the race back to camp and let’s just say that Peter was a little bit of a sore loser.  He has always been a sore loser and will do whatever it takes to get what he wants, hence his motto “ _Peter Pan never fails_ ”.  Unless it is against me, I actually cannot remember a time where he has failed or didn’t get his way.   
   
 **PETER’S POV**  
   
I need to think of a way to distract Athena.  I am going to see Rumple and have a little talk with him.  I know that she can’t handle being around him, so I am going to send her off somewhere else to run an errand while I talk to him.  What should I do?  Hmm…oh!  I could send her hunting.  That usually takes her a few hours, and that’ll be enough time for me to talk to Rumple without her noticing I’m gone.  
“Athena?”  I called.  She was currently playing a knife game with some of the Lost Boys.  She turned to me.  
“Yeah?”  She asked.  
“I need you to do something for me.”  I said, motioning for her to come over to me.  She complied and eventually she was standing in front of me.  
“What’s up?”  She asked.  
“Can you, Felix, and maybe a few other Lost Boys go hunting for me?  I’ve got some stuff to take care of regarding Henry and we need to get some more food.”  I said.  She gave me a half smile.  
“Give us 15 minutes and we’ll be on our way.”  She replied, before turning around and going over to Felix and telling him what they were going to do.  
I saw Felix nod to her and I motioned for him to come over to me.  
“What is it Pan?”  He asked.  
“I need you to keep Athena occupied for as long as you can.”  I said in a hushed tone.  “I am going to talk to Rumple so make sure she stays away from both our camp and his.  She can’t know about this.  Make sure she doesn’t.”  I told him in the same tone as before.  “But don’t make it obvious as to what you’re doing.”  I added.  
“Ok, I will.  But why?”  He said in low voice.  
“Just trust me on this.”  I said.  He shrugged, but nodded none the less.  
“Ok.  But I just hope you know what you’re doing.”  He replied.  
“Of course I know what I’m doing!  Felix, don’t you know?  Peter Pan never fails.”  I replied.  He shook his head with a slight smirk on his face, before walking over to where we kept our weapons.  
   
~ _15 minutes later ~_  
   
“We’re off, Peter!”  I heard Athena call.  “We’ll be back in a few hours.”  She added.  
“Ok, see you soon!”  I replied.  With that, they all disappeared into the woods.  I waited a few minutes before I headed off in the opposite direction.  My destination?  Rumplestiltskin’s camp.  
   
~ _At Rumple’s camp_ ~  
   
 **PETER’S POV**  
   
I teleported to Rumple’s camp and saw him with his eyes closed and his hands raised, as if he were trying to see the future.  
“You can’t see the future here.  It’s impossible to see the future in in place where time stands still.”  I told him as if it was obvious.  His eyes flew open and he jumped.  
“I may not see the future here, but I can make one happen.”  Rumple said, glaring at me.  I raised my eyebrows.  
“Was that a threat?”  I asked, letting out a slight chuckle and smiling.  “And here I made you your favourite breakfast, eggs in a basket.  Thought you could use it.  You looked a little down in the dumps.”  I said, indicating to the eggs which were sitting on a hotplate over a small fire.  
“I’m fine.”  He said, looking down.  I eyed him closely.  I could tell he wasn’t, I’ve known him for a long time, and I know that look means he isn’t fine.  
“Sure you are Rumple.  You’ve lost your son, Neal, again, and Henry’s unattainable because, well, you’d have to go through me and we both know you can’t.”  I said.  “You still like the yolk runny don’t you?”  I asked, picking one of the eggs up.  Rumple stepped away from me.  
“What do you want?”  He asked as I offered one to him.  I raised my eyebrows.  
“Well if you won’t eat then I will.”  I said, taking a bite into the egg I was holding.  “I’m just trying to point out the silver lining in your cloudy life.”  I said, putting the egg back down on the hotplate.   
“That by killing you, all our troubles end?”  He said more of a statement than a question.  I chuckled.  
“We both know that’s not going to happen.  Because the only way for you to do that is for you to die too.”  I said.  “You can go.  Leave the island.”  I offered.  
“And abandon my son and Henry?  I don’t think so.”  He replied.  
“Look, even if you did save them, which you won’t.  What would be the point?  They’ll never forgive you for all the horrible things you’ve done.”  I told him.  
“You don’t know that.”  He countered  
“Have you forgiven your father?”  I asked.  He hesitated.  I already knew he hadn’t.  “You see my point.  Now, back to that silver lining then.  You have a nice girl waiting for you back in Storybrooke.  Belle is it?  Stop this foolishness and go back to her.  Make a new start.  She looks fertile, maybe a new child?”  I suggested.  “You and I both know that’s the only future for you.  Assuming you want to live.”  I finished.  He was silent, just looking at me blankly.  “Enjoy the eggs.”  I said, walking away.  
   
On my way back to camp, I found Athena throwing knives at a tree.  She had about five of them and was literally hurling them at this poor tree with a look of complete rage on her face.  What the hell happened?  
“Athena!”  I called.  She stopped what she was doing and started panting slightly.  I walked over to her, knowing I was safe.  “What are you doing?”  I asked.  
“What does it look like?  Taking out my rage on something that is not you, a lost boy, or Henry.”  She said in an angry voice, throwing yet another knife at the tree.  
“What brought on this sudden burst of rage?”  I asked, genuinely curious.  
“I don’t know.  I just felt so angry all of a sudden, so I took some knives and went somewhere to let it all out.”  She replied, walking over to retrieve the knives.  “Actually, I do know.”  She said, an angry look on her face.  “It’s Rumple being here and making me feel vulnerable.  The feelings of betrayal and guilt that have been pushed down for years have come back to haunt me and I don’t like feeling that way.”  She explained.  
“I have said this before.  You are one of the strongest people I know and have come across.  What’s done is done.  Rumple made his choice and we made ours.  We cannot change the past so there is no point dwelling on it.  You don’t have to forget completely, just make sure you are living in the present.”  I said to her.  She sighed, I could tell she was calming down.  She groaned with frustration.  
“Why are you always right?”  She said in an almost irritated voice.  I smiled and walked over to her, putting my arm around her shoulders.  
“Cause I’m your big brother and I’m looking out for you.”  I replied.


	8. Chapter 7

**ATHENA’S POV**  
   
Peter, Felix, and I were sitting down on one of the logs sharpening our weapons when Peter suddenly sat up straight.  I knew something had happened.  
“What is it?”  I asked.  
“Someone’s leaving Neverland.”  Peter said, a smirk on his face.  
“Where?  How shall we stop them?”  Felix asked, putting down my things.  
“It’s too late.  Don’t worry Felix, we simply need to get word to our friends on the ground.”  Peter said.  
“In Storybrooke?”  I asked sceptically, raising an eyebrow.  
“They can handle this.  All it does is move up our timetable a touch.  We need to get Henry ready.”  Peter said.  Then he stood up.  “And I need to have a chat with our friend in the other cage.”  He finished.  
Felix and I stood up next to him and smirked evilly.  
“What is your plan?”  I asked.  
“I’ll tell you later.”  Peter replied.  I rolled my eyes but didn’t bother saying anything else.  
   
~ _Later ~_  
   
 **PETER’S POV**  
   
“There you are.”  I said, walking over to Henry.  “Care to take a stroll?  There’s something special I’d like to show you.”  
“I’m not going anywhere with you.”  He said in annoyance.  I was taken slightly aback by this sudden change of attitude.  
“Why not Henry?”  I asked, kneeing down behind him.  
“I think you’re lying to me.  My family are here, on Neverland, I know it.”  Henry said.  
“What makes you so sure?”  I asked.  
“It doesn’t matter.”  Henry said.  I knew then that something had happened.  
“No, it doesn’t.  But I’d be remiss if I didn’t point out what does. If your family is here Henry, why haven’t they come for you?”  I told him.  Henry looked at me.  
“Maybe you’re keeping them from me.”  Henry said accusingly.  
“Henry, I promise you, I’m not holding your family prisoner.”  I said honestly.  
“Then why do you keep disappearing into the jungle?  You’re hiding something from me and I’m going to find out what it is.”  Henry retorted, getting up and walking away.  I stood up.  
“It would appear we’re losing the boy.”  Felix said to me.  
“He just requires some effort.  Given his lineage I expect nothing less.”  I said, looking over at him.  
“Shall I bring the cage here?”  Felix asked.  
“No.  I have another idea.”  I said.  
“What might this _wonderful_ idea be?”  Athena asked, walking over to us.  
“Let’s just say we need our friend in the other cage to provide a little…motivation.”  I replied.  
“What are you planning?”  She asked, narrowing her eyes at me.  
“I want you and Felix to make up a room that looks kindof like a bedroom on the other side of the island, at the place where we used to go when it was just the two of us here, y’know, apart from our thinking tree.  I’ll take it from there.”  I replied, my signature smirk forming on my face.  
“Ok, but I’m not going until you tell me the rest of the plan.”  She replied, crossing her arms in front of her and not moving.  Felix smirked at this.  I could tell he was trying not to laugh.  I rolled my eyes.  
“I’m gonna talk to her and persuade her to tell Henry that she is the secret I am keeping and the reason why I keep, ‘disappearing into the jungle’.”  I replied, quoting what Henry said earlier.   
“Do you have a plan on how she is going to tell him that and when?”  Athena asked.  
“Yes, but I’m not gonna tell you just yet.”  I replied.   
“Ugh, you’re impossible.”  She said, throwing her hands up in the air and walking away.  
“Athena.”  I called after.  
“What?”  She asked aggressively.  I was taken aback slightly by this.  
“What’s gotten into you lately?”  I asked.  
“Well, first of all, Rumple’s here and I don’t want him to be, and second – you’re refusing to tell me your plans, which you always tell me.”  She replied.  A sad yet irritated look on her face.  “It’s like you don’t trust me anymore.”  She said in a whisper, looking down.  My mouth fell open.  
“Of course I trust you!  I trust you more than anyone!  If it makes you feel better, we can go into my tent and discuss the full extent of my plans for Henry.”  I offered, trying to cheer her up slightly.  
“Please?”  She asked.  
“Come on.”  I said, putting my arm around her.  I quickly turned to Felix.  “Start making up that room whilst I talk to Athena ok?”  
“Yes Pan.”  He replied, walking off to do as I had instructed.  
Then, both Athena and I turned around and walked to my tent.  Once we got in, we sat cross legged across from each other.  
“Now, what are you planning?”  She asked, and with that, I told her everything.  
   
~ _A few hours later_ ~  
   
 **ATHENA’S POV**  
   
Felix and I had just finished making up the ‘bedroom’, as Peter called it.  
“We should get back quickly.”  Felix said.  
“I agree.  We need to put the plan in motion.”  I said.  I offered him my hand.  “Here, I’ll teleport us back to camp.”  I offered.  He took my hand and we teleported to just outside camp.  Felix then went over to some Lost Boys and joined in their games while I walked over to Peter.  
“It’s ready.”  I said in a low voice.  
“Good.  Now, come with me and I’ll give you the supplies.”  He said.  I nodded and followed him to his tent.  He quickly went inside, a second later emerging with a tattered looking bag that was filled with apples.  We both walked to the edge of the camp.  
“Head to the other side of the Island and deliver the supplies.”  Peter ordered.  
“Understood.  Anything else?”  I asked.  
“Just be certain Henry doesn’t find out what you’re up to.”  Peter said.  I smirked, nodding and walking away.   
I could tell instantly that Henry was following me…exactly how we had planned.  
   
~ _At Wendy’s “bedroom”_ ~  
   
I dropped the supplies at the foot of the ladder that went up to where we had put Wendy, ready to persuade Henry.  I walked away to where he couldn’t see me, but I could still see him.  I saw him pick up the supplies and look at the ladder.  I knew Peter was waiting to listen in on what their conversation was going to be so I teleported up to her room so I was standing behind the curtain, but next to Peter.  Peter lifted an eyebrow as a silent “ _is it done?_ ”  I nodded, and smirked.  He smirked then put a finger to his lips, indicating for me to be silent.  I heard Henry come into the room and Henry started speaking.  
   
 **PETER’S POV**  
   
“Who are you?”  I heard Henry ask.  
“You’re not supposed to be here.”  Wendy said, slight fear in her voice.  
“I know.”  Henry replied.  “I thought that Pan might be keeping my family here.  Why are you so far away form the camp?”  Henry asked.  
“I’m…I’m sick, and he’s afraid someone might catch it.”  Wendy explained  
“Who are you?”  Henry asked.  
“My name’s Wendy.”  Wendy replied.  
“Wendy Darling?”  I heard Henry say in realisation.  I then heard footsteps and Henry sit down on the bed.  “I’m Henry.”  He said.  “What’s wrong?”  He asked.  
“It’s the island, Henry.  It’s power is fading.  I’ve been here a long time but, well, for some reason it’s affecting me more than the others.”  Wendy explained.  “You look like him.”  Wendy said after a short silence.  
“Like who?”  Henry asked, confused as to what she meant.  
“Your father.”  She replied.  
“You knew my father?”  Henry asked.  
“We were friends.  A long time ago, when he was just a little bit older than you.”  Wendy explained.  “He saved my brothers from danger.  He would do anything for my family.”  She told him, her voice trailing off at the end.  She then began coughing.  
“Are you gonna be ok?”  Henry asked, concern lacing his voice.  
“You should go.”  She said.  
“Maybe there’s something I could do to help?”  Henry suggested.  
“Please, I don’t want you to catch what I have.  Pan is already doing everything that he can.  But the magic here, I fear it is not enough.”  Wendy replied.  
“There has to be a-” Henry began, but Wendy cut him off.  
“Please go, before you too become ill.  I don’t want you to catch what I have.”  She said, in an almost ordering tone.  
“I’ll come back for you.”  Henry said.  “I promise.”  With that, he started climbing down the ladder.  
Athena and I waited a few moments after Henry had gone down the ladder, until we heard leaves moving outside, then we revealed ourselves to Wendy, just to make sure that Henry didn’t overhear our conversation.  
“Well done.  I couldn’t have played the part better myself, and that bit about dear old dad.  Excellent job.”  I said as Wendy sat up.  
“I don’t like lying to him.”  She said, a guilty look on her face.  
“Don’t think of it as lying.  Think of it as, providing motivation.”  I replied.  
“Motivation for what?”  She asked.  
“Doing what needs to be done.  For all of us.  See Henry has the heart of the truest believer, and I need to control that belief.”  I replied, pointing to myself.  
“What do you need him to believe in?”  She asked, a mixture of confusion and slight worry in her voice.  
“Me.”  I replied simply.  She frowned.  “Now back to your cage.”  I said.  Her face dropped at this comment.  I knew she didn’t want to go back in there.  Did I care?  No.    
“Don’t even bother struggling.  You’ll just make it harder on yourself.”  Athena said in an extremely cold tone.  Wendy stayed silent and got up from her bed.  Athena then grabbed Wendy by the wrist, dragged her back to her cage, and locked her in it.  I noticed Athena’s eyes were darker and her face was colder than usual.  Hmm, I’ll have to ask her about it later.  
   
~ _A little while later_ ~  
   
Once Wendy was back in her cage and back at camp, I walked over to Athena, looked her in the eyes, and said three words.  
“Thinking Tree.  Now.”  I demanded, my expression hard.  She rolled her eyes but did as I said.  
   
~ _At the Thinking Tree_ ~  
   
We both arrived at our treehouse in the Thinking Tree and Athena sat down in the corner.  I immediately sat across from her.  
“What’s up with you?”  I asked.  She frowned.  
“What do you mean?”  She asked.  
“Don’t play dumb.  I saw the way you treated Wendy, the cold look on your face, and the dark and cold look in your eyes.”  I said.  She rolled her eyes.  
“That was nothing.”  She said.  
“No Athena, it was something.  You don’t just behave like that without a reason.”  I said sternly.  “I know you, and I know your usual behaviour.  What I saw back there, was _not_ it.”  I added.  
“It’s nothing.”  She snapped.  
“Why do I get the feeling that there is something you’re not telling me?”  I asked, narrowing my eyes at her.  She sighed and rolled her eyes.  
“I’m getting rages again.”  She confessed.  My eyes widened.  _Not good!_  
“When did this happen?  You haven’t had one in years!”  I exclaimed.  
“The same day _he_ arrived.”  She replied, her face darkening.  “You just haven’t seen them until now.”  
“How could I not have noticed?”  I asked, almost to myself.  
“I just haven’t shown it.  I am usually pretty good at hiding it and I keep my rage internal, but sometimes…”  She trailed off.  I knew exactly what she meant.  
“Have any of the Lost Boys seen one, or know about this?”  I asked seriously.  
“No.”  She replied.  “Or at least none that I know of.”  I nodded at this.  
I should probably explain shouldn’t I?  Ok, for a few years after we came to Neverland, Athena would occasionally get these sudden rages where she would explode because she was angry with herself for leaving Rumple.  She had them for about 20 years before they finally went away.  Now that Rumple is back, she’s started having them again.  Now, she either gets really emotional, or has her rages every time he is around.  He needs to get the hell off this Island…and soon.  I want my sister to go back to normal and that cannot happen with him here.  
   
~ _Later_ ~  
   
 **PETER’S POV**  
   
I was sitting against a tree when Henry walked past me.  
“Why so glum chum?”  I asked.  He stopped when he heard my voice.  
“You said you weren’t keeping any secrets, but you lied.  I found Wendy.”  He said.  
“Henry, I can explain.”  I began.  
“She’s dying isn’t she?”  He asked, already knowing the answer.  
“I’m afraid she is, like much of the island, because the magic here is slipping away.  I would have told you but I didn’t want you to have that weight on your shoulders, knowing that a young girl’s life depends on you.”  I explained.  
“So I’m the only one who can save magic?”  Henry said, more of a statement than a question.  
“You are.”  I confirmed.  
“How do I do it?”  He asked, determination in his eyes.  
“The question isn’t _how_ Henry, it’s _where_.  Follow me.”  I said, before walking off into the jungle, making sure he was following me.  
   
We arrived at the top of the cliffs that gave a clear view of the place we needed to be…Skull Rock.  
“See that?”  I asked.  
“Is that Skull Rock?”  Henry asked, gazing at it.  
“Yes.  Inside is where our salvation awaits.  The salvation that only the heart of the truest believer can bring.”  I replied.  
“Me?”  He asked.  
“That’s right Henry.  But I won’t lie to you, it won’t be easy.  It’ll require heroism, and sacrifice.  The only question is…are you up to the task?”  I asked.  
“Yes.”  He answered firmly.  A smirk formed on my face at his answer.


	9. A/N: IMPORTANT - PLEASE READ

**_A/N: IMPORTANT!!  Please read to understand next chapter_**  
   
 _Don’t worry, I hate these as much as anyone, but I need to get this out._   _Before I start the next chapter, a few things you should know:_  
   
 _\- I’ll be designing a new backstory for Peter and Athena so that Peter is ONLY related to Athena (it’ll be too hard to write with the actual plot twist on the show), and their pasts and getting to Neverland will change_  
 _\- Oh, and Athena and Peter are their real names, and Rumple’s doll was named ‘Pan’ instead of ‘Peter Pan’, so they changed their last name to Pan in memory of him – you’ll find out why later._  
 _\- I’ll change some aspects of the episode/show (e.g. what the hourglass symbolises) but you’ll have to read on to find those out ;)_  
 _\- You’ll also find out what price Athena and Peter had to pay to get to Neverland (“all magic comes with a price”)_  
   
 _So I think that’s it really.  Oh, there will also be some flashbacks in the chapter to help with the backstory._  
 _Anyway, enjoy!_


	10. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Before you start reading this, go back and read the previous A/N chapter, if you haven’t already, because you need to read that to understand this chapter. Thanks munchkins x_**  
   
 **ATHENA’S POV**  
   
I was going back to camp after making sure that Henry and Peter got to Skull Rock.  I was following them at a distance so they couldn’t see me, but I could see them.  I had begun to think about the first time I had met Rumple.  I don’t know why, but it just came to mind.  I have been thinking about him a lot (and not in a friendly way) since he came here, and I am anxious for him to leave.  
   
~ Flashback (Age 7) ~  
   
 _I was currently crying in Peter’s arms after a bad beating from our father.  They were getting more and more frequent since our mother died and he started drinking.  Why did he do this to us?  I don’t understand it.  We were out in the forest hiding from anyone and everyone._  
 _“What’s wrong?  Why are you crying?”  We heard a small voice ask.  Peter and I turned around to be faced with a young boy who looked around the age of 8._  
 _“My daddy was mean to me.”  I replied, tears still in my eyes and not leaving Peter’s comforting arms.  The boy came over to me and gave me a hug._  
 _“Don’t worry, my daddy was mean to me too.  Do you want to be friends?”  He asked.  I smiled slightly, wiping the tears from my eyes._  
 _“That would be nice.”  I replied.  “My name is Athena, and this is my older brother, Peter.”  I said, introducing us._  
 _“What’s your name?”  Peter asked._  
 _“Rumplestiltskin, but you can call me Rumple.”  He replied._  
   
~ End Flashback ~  
   
I stopped in my tracks when I heard the voices of Emma and her group coming from camp.  I crept closer and I was standing behind some of the bushes, so I could see and hear Emma and her group but they could not see me, listening to what they were saying.   
“Wendy, since you’ve been here, have you seen my son?  His name is Henry.”  Neal asked.  
“You have a son?”  Wendy asked.  
“Yeah.  Pan needs his heart.”  Neal said.  
“Has he said anything about the heart of the truest believer?”  Emma asked.  
“No.  I’m sorry.  He never mentioned anything about a heart.”  Wendy said.  I smirked, Wendy is trying to be loyal.  It won’t last long though, she will break soon.  
“She’s lying.”  Rumple stated.  Everyone looked at him.  “Where is he?”  Neal and David went over to him to block him from her.  
“What the hell are you doing?”  David asked.  
“I’ve carried enough lies in my life to know the burden.  She knows where Henry is.”  Rumple said.  
“Is that true?”  Neal asked.  
“You don’t understand.”  Wendy said.  A smirk formed on my face and I shook my head.  Yep, she broke.  
“You’re _helping_ Pan?”  Mary Margret asked.  
“He’s keeping John and Michael alive, only if I do as he says.”  Wendy said.  
“Trust me, whatever he has promised, he will go back on his word.”  Rumple stated.  I raised my eyebrows at this.  Obviously, he doesn’t know us as well as he thought he did.  
“Why should I trust a man who abandoned his own son?”  Wendy asked.  
“Because your brothers did.  They trusted a woman named Belle.  They helped her get this box so we can defeat Pan.”  Regina said, showing Wendy Pandora’s Box.  
“They’re ok?”  Wendy asked, sounding relieved that her brothers were alright.  
“For now.  But only if we succeed.”  Rumple said.  
“We will save John and Michael, I swear to God.  Right now, I really need your help.  Please.”  Neal told her.  
“Pan told Henry that he needs his heart to save magic.  It’s a lie.  He needs it to save himself.”  Wendy said.  
“What do you mean?”  Neal asked.  
“Pan’s dying.  He needs the heart of the truest believer to absorb all the magic in Neverland, and once he does, he will be immortal, all powerful.”  Wendy explained.  
“What happens to Henry?”  Mary Margret asked.  
“Well, it’s a trade.  When Pan lives, Henry will die.”  Wendy said.  
Everyone looked at her in shock and concern.  I smirked and walked out from where I was standing.  
“Well, well, well.  Wendy knows everything does she?”  I said, stepping out of the shadows.  They all looked at me, weapons raised.  “You’re completely wrong by the way.”  I said to her.  
“Why are you here?”  Emma asked raged.  
“This is my home.”  I said, stating the obvious.  They all glared at me, and Wendy cowered back in fear.  “And what did you do to my Lost Boys?”  I asked, annoyance clear in my voice as I looked around camp to see all the boys passed out.  
“They’re just asleep.  They’re fine.”  Regina snapped.  I glared at her, an ice-cold look on my face.  
“They better be or you guys are in _serious_ trouble.”  I replied coldly.  
“What do you mean by ‘she’s wrong’?”  Mary Margret asked, quickly changing the topic.  I chuckled.  
“Well, first of all, neither Pan nor I are dying.  Second, my brother doesn’t want to absorb all the magic in Neverland, that would be impractical, third, we only want to return it to what it previously was, and lastly, she told you only what she overheard, not what is totally true.  Pan and I don’t tell her anything, she just told you what she heard, which is not the whole truth.”  I explained.  
“Then what is the truth?”  Regina asked.  I smirked.  
“I cannot reveal that.  But one thing she told you that _is_ true, is this…Henry will die.  He’s at Skull Rock, but you don’t have much time.”  I replied, before teleporting to Skull Rock in order to tell Peter what Wendy had just told them.   
   
 **EMMA’S POV**  
   
Wendy, and everyone else, looked shocked at what Athena had just revealed.  
“I thought you said you knew all this!”  Rumple yelled.  
“I thought I did as well.  Please don’t hurt me.”  Wendy said, cowering back slightly.  Neal stood in front of Wendy to protect her.   
“He’s not going to hurt you Wendy.”  Neal said in a firm tone.  “Not unless he wants to go through me.”  He added.  Rumple groaned and rolled his eyes.  
   
~ _At Skull Rock_ ~  
   
 **PETER’S POV**  
   
“This is it.  The place where you’re going to save magic.”  I said, slowing down to a stop close to the hourglass that sat in the middle of the room.  
“Why does it have to be here?”  Henry asked.  
“Because this is the location from which Neverland’s magic emanates.”  I said.  
“What’s the hourglass for?”  Henry asked.  
“It marks the time we have until Neverland’s magic runs out.”  I told him  
“It’s almost empty.”  Henry observed.  A strong force caught my attention and a looked around the room.  “Is something wrong?”  He asked.  
“No.  Come with me.”  I said, putting my hand on his shoulder and leading him out of the main area, still looking around and trying to figure out where this mysterious force was coming from and what it might be.  “There’s something I need to take care of before we get started.  Ok?”  I said, leading him over to one of the rocks near the main area.  He sat down on the rock.  
   
~ _A little while later_ ~  
   
“Hello laddie.  I see you come bearing gifts.”  I said, a slight smirk on my face.  
“Where’s Henry?”  He asked.  I turned around to face him.  
“You mean your grandson?  You still haven’t told the others who I really am?  Not even your own son.  Why?”  I asked.  
“Because you’re nothing but a coward to me.”  Rumple fired back.  
“We both know if that were true, I’d already be in that box.”  I said, pointing towards the box he was holding.  “That would also make Athena a coward as well though, seeing as she did exactly the same thing.”  I said.  I knew he always had a soft spot for her.   
“You don’t think I can do it.  You let me inside just to taunt me?”  He asked.  
“No.  To see you again, to give you one last chance.  Stay with us, let this go, let’s start over.”  I replied.  
“You think I want to be with you?  That I could _ever_ forgive you after you abandoned me.”  He asked.  
“I’m disappointed Rumple.  After all these years, I thought you’d be more…understanding.  Considering you did the same thing to your son.  You traded Baelfire for the power of a dagger.  I traded you, my best friend, for youth.  We’re a lot more alike than you care to admit.”  I told him.  
“We are _nothing_ alike.”  He retorted.  
“Of course we are.  That’s nothing to be ashamed of.”  I replied.  
“I regretted leaving my son the moment I let him go.  I spent my life trying to find him, to get him back, and what did you do?  You forgot about me.”  He sneered.  
“I _never_ forgot about you!  Nor did Athena.  Why do you think I call myself Peter Pan?”  I told him.  I never forgot about him.  It tore me up to know that he thought I did.  He was my best friend.  I offered for him to come with me, but he refused and said he wanted to stay with his father.  Look where that got him.  
“Don’t think for a moment I believe it’s because you care for me.”  Rumple said, glaring at me.  
“But I do.  I care more than you know.  All you have to do is put down that box, and you’ll see it’s true.  We can make a fresh start you always wanted.  You, me, and Athena, just as we planned.”  I said, trying to coax him out of wanting to contain me.  
“Oh, I’m gonna make a fresh start, just not with either of you.”  He responded.  He waved his had over the box in a circular motion to open it.  Nothing happened.  He frowned and tried again.  “I don’t understand.”  He said, looking at the box.  
“Cause you don’t have it.”  I said, revealing the real Pandora’s Box.  Rumple then looked up at me.  
“You switched them.”  Rumple realised.  
“Still having trouble believing.  In Neverland, all you have to do is think of something to have it.  Even something fake.  But the real one, well, let’s see what it can do.”  I said before waving my have over it to open it.  
“No!”  Rumple exclaimed.  A red smoke came from the jewel on the top and surrounded Rumple.  
“I’m sorry Rumple.  You had your chance.  The choice was yours.”  I said.  The smoke then began to retreat into the box, taking Rumple with it.  
“So you did go through with it.”  I heard Athena say once the box was closed.  I looked over at her to see she was walking towards me.  I turned to face her.  
“I had no choice.  He was going to put me in the box.”  I said.  
“No, you had a choice.  We always have a choice, sometimes it’s just easier to think we don’t.  You chose the one you thought was best, which was trapping Rumple in Pandora’s Box with the world’s greatest evil for eternity.”  She replied.  
“Well what would you have done?”  I asked.  
“Do not forget that, even though he is against us when it came to Henry, he was still our best friend and we all made a pact to protect each other and be together no matter what.  As soon as you and I came to Neverland, we broke that pact and he has never forgiven us for it.”  She replied.  
“I _never_ forgot, Athena.  We offered for him to come with us, but he refused!”  I retorted.  
“Don’t you think I know that?”  She fired back.  “I was _there_ when we offered.  He refused because he was forced to, unknowingly of course.  All magic comes with a price, and us having to let go of our best friend was ours.”  She said.  I looked down at the box I was holding.  
“I agree with you, but I am not letting Rumple out of this box at least until the process is complete.”  I said.   
“Oh, and when we let him out of the box, what do you think is going to happen?  That he’ll forgive you?!”  She countered.  
“That’s a risk I’m willing to take, Athena.”  I replied.  No emotion on my face.  She sighed and rolled her eyes.  
“You might have been willing to take that risk, but you never asked me if I would.”  She said.  
“What’s done is done, we can’t change it now.”  I retorted.  
   
 **ATHENA’S POV**  
   
I was having an inner battle with myself.  Watching from the outside, I wouldn’t have done what Peter did to Rumple, trapping him in the box I mean.  But, if I was in Peter’s place, I would probably have done the same thing.  We weren’t always like this, but over centuries of being who we are now, it’s not exactly easy to change your personality and reputation.  Plus, I am loyal to Peter and the Lost Boys, no one else.  But then again, Rumple was our best friend, but we did hurt him really badly.  
   
~ Flashback (Age 13) ~  
   
 _I was at our special place after an especially bad beating and argument with my father the night before.  Why did he have to be like this?  We all bore the brunt of father’s anger, even Rumple, who wasn’t even related to us.  I noticed Peter and Rumple come walking over to me.  I stood up, making sure there was no evidence that I had been crying._  
 _“He’s gone.”  Peter said simply.  I frowned, confused as to what he said._  
 _“What do you mean?”  I asked._  
 _“Father’s gone.  He disappeared last night.  He left with all his things, and no way to be found.  Basically, he abandoned us.”  Peter said, walking over to me.  I was in shock, too numb to function.  I just stood there, not even bothering to say a word._  
 _“Don’t worry, we’ll never abandon each other.”  Rumple said.  Rumple was the same age as Peter and treated me like a younger sister.  He was our best friend and we were so close we could be siblings._  
   
~ End Flashback ~  
   
~ Flashback (Age 16) ~  
   
 _3 Years since our father abandoned us…3 years of hurt…3 years of wondering what we did wrong…3 years of wondering if it was my fault.  I don’t think I ever really got over father leaving us, even though it was probably a good thing because we got away from the abuse.  It seems like Peter did, but I never asked in case it brought up bad memories or anything like that.  I think Peter and Rumple have been the only things that have kept me sane._  
 _“Athena?”  I heard my brother’s voice ask.  I was currently lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling._  
 _“Yeah?”  I asked._  
 _“I have found something that will take us to another world…something that will give us a chance to start a new life and forget about the past.”  He replied, coming over to sit next to me.  My eyes widened._  
 _“What is it?”  I asked, wondering what this mystical item could be.  He held out his fist, and opened it to reveal a small, white, translucent bean sitting in the palm of his hand.  My eyebrows furrowed, wondering how it could help us._  
 _“You’re wondering how it can help us, I can see it on your face.”  Peter said, a smirk on his face.  I nodded.  “Well, it is a portal to another realm.  A place where time stands still, and where you can live forever.”  He replied.  My eyes widened.  “You know where I am talking about since we have both visited it in our dreams before…”  He said cryptically.  Realisation washed over me._  
 _“Neverland.”  I whispered.  He nodded, a smile on his face._  
 _“Yep.  You, Rumple, and me, living forever.  Being able to do what we like, whenever we like, and be a family.”  He said.  “We’ll talk to Rumple tonight when his father has gone to bed ok?”  He asked._  
 _“Ok.”  I replied.  I am so excited for this._  
   
 _~ That night ~_  
   
 _Rumple’s father had gone to bed a few hours ago and Rumple, Peter, and I were up talking, like we usually did._  
 _“Rumple, we have a question for you.”  Peter said._  
 _“What is it?”  He asked, interested in what we had to say._  
 _“We found something that will take us away from here, to another world where we can start a new life, just the three of us.”  I said.  Rumple’s eyes widened.  “Are you going to some with us?”_  
 _“I would, but what about my father?”  He asked.  “Can he come too?”  He asked.  Peter and I exchanged a quick glance._  
 _“See, the catch with this is that only children are allowed.  No adults.”  I said nervously.  He frowned and looked away, as if having an inward battle with himself.  His best friends or his father?_  
 _“How could you leave me like this?!  We made a promise!  A promise that we would always be there and protect each other!”  Rumple yelled, clearly devastated that we were going to leave._  
 _“Then come with us!”  I said, as if it were the most obvious thing ever._  
 _“I can’t!  I have to be with my father.”  Rumple said._  
 _“But we want you to be with us!”  I exclaimed._  
 _“Why do you want to leave anyway?”  Rumple asked._  
 _“To start a new life.  Ours has been shit so far, apart from meeting you of course.”  Peter replied._  
 _“You do realise, if you go, I will never forgive you.”  He said._  
 _“Rumple…please-”  I begged, but he cut me off._  
 _“No, Athena.  We made a promise.  If you break that promise, I will never forgive you.”  He replied sternly, sending us a glare.  I tried to hold back tears._  
 _“Take this, so it reminds you both of the time you abandoned your best friend and broke the one promise you swore to keep.”  Rumple said, handing us Pan, the doll I had given him.  He walked away and I burst into tears and fell to my knees.  Peter pulled me into his protective arms._  
 _“It’s ok.  We’ll start a new life, just you and me.  Just like we always wanted.”_  
 _“We’ll only be missing one thing.”  I whispered..._  
   
~ End Flashback ~  
   
I still felt guilty every time I thought about it.  I shook my head, trying to get myself to focus on the task at hand.  I should tell Peter about what Wendy said to Emma and her group.  
“Oh, and I heard some things Wendy told Emma and her group.”  I said.  
“and what might those things be dear sister?”  Peter asked.  
“That you and I are dying, and that we want to absorb all Neverland’s magic and Henry’s heart to become immortal.”  I replied.  He laughed.  
“But we’re already immortal, what good would that do?”  He asked.  “We’re trying to save _Neverland_ not ourselves.  Henry needs to put his heart into that hourglass, then it will restore Neverland to what it once was.”  He said.  
“That’s exactly what I said.”  I replied.  “I also told them that by the time they get here, Henry will be dead.”  I finished.  Peter smirked and put an arm around my shoulder.  
“There’s the evil little sister I know and love.”  He said.  I smirked at him.  “Now, go get Henry.”  I said.  He smirked before going to get him.  I, on the other hand, teleported onto the ledge of one of the eyes of Skull Rock, waiting for them to return.  
   
 **PETER’S POV**  
   
I led Henry into the main room next to the hourglass to see Athena sitting inside one of the eyes of Skull Rock, watching us intently.  
“It’s time Henry.  Time to save magic.  To save Neverland.”  I said.  
“What do I have to do?”  He asked, determination in his voice.  
“Give me your heart Henry.  The heart of the truest believer.”  He commanded.  
“You mean, I have to believe.”  He replied.  Ok, this was going to be awkward.  
“No Henry.  I mean you need to give me your _heart_.”  I said.  
“But, what will happen to me?”  He asked, concern in his voice.  
“Well, you’ll become the greatest of all heroes.”  I replied.  
“You can tell me the truth.  I know all magic comes at a price.  I know saving it must come at a price too.”  He said.  
“I would never lie to your Henry.  You’re right, there is a price.  You have to stay here, on the island with me.  Neverland will become your new home.  I know it’s a huge sacrifice.  But isn’t it worth it?”  I asked him.  
“Heroes have to make sacrifices all the time.  My family taught me that.”  He said.  
“They’d be proud if they could see you now, because you’re about to save them all.  Now are you ready?”  I asked.  
“Yes.”  He said.  
“Let me help you.”  I said.  I grabbed his hand and waved it over his until it was glowing red.  He looked at me once more and I gave him an encouraging look.  He then reached into his body and pulled out his heart.  I could see the look of pain on his face as he did this.  Just then, Emma, Regina, and Baelfire ran into the room.  
“HENRY WAIT!”  I heard Baelfire shout.  Both Henry and I looked at him.  “Whatever Pan’s telling you to do, don’t do it.”  
“Dad!  You’re alive?!”  Henry said, shocked.  
“I am buddy, and you need to listen to me.  Pan’s lying to you.”  Baelfire said to Henry.  
“Pleasure to see you too Baelfire, not to mention saviour, and evil queen.”  I said, greeting each of them.  
“Henry, you need to get away from him now, he’s trying to hurt you.”  Emma said, trying to persuade Henry to go with them.  
“No, the heart of the truest believer.  It’s what’s going to save magic, it’s going to save all of you.”  Henry defended.  _Good boy_.  I thought to myself.  
“No, it’s not.  This was never about magic, Henry you have to believe us.  The only person Pan’s interested in saving is himself.”  Regina replied, trying desperately to convince him not to give me his heart.  
“That’s not true!”  Henry exclaimed.  
“Of course it isn’t!”  I added.  
“Yes it is.  Pan can’t live without you dying, if you give him your heart it’s going to _kill_ you.”  Baelfire told him.  I walked around Henry to face him, put my hand on his shoulder, and looked at him seriously.  
“They’re trying to stem your belief Henry, but don’t let them.  Remember, every hero gets tested.”  I told him.  
“Henry.  I know what being a hero looks like, and this isn’t it.”  Emma said.  
“Why would they lie?”  Henry asked me.  
“Because that’s what adults _do_ Henry.  You know that better than anyone.”  I said.  He looked over my shoulder at them.  
“Henry, you _have_ to believe us.”  Regina said.  
“Your parents don’t care about Neverland, Henry.  They know that if you give your heart to save it then you’ll have to stay.  They’re being selfish because they don’t want to lose you.”  I said, turning around to look at them.  
“Henry, you have to trust us.”  Emma said, begging in her voice.  
“TRUST?!  I’m the only one who’s _ever_ been honest with you, Henry.  The only one who ever believed in you.  This is _your_ choice.  Not theirs.  You have to choose now, we’re running out of time.”  I said, looking up at the hourglass.  It showed the strength of Neverland’s magic, and it was slowly diminishing.  It would never truly go away, but it needed to be replenished or everything in Neverland would die.  
“We believe in you, Henry.”  Baelfire said kindly.  
“Because we love you.”  Emma added.  
“More than anything.”  Regina finished.  Henry smiled.  
“I love you too.”  Henry said, a slight smile on his face.  I was studying Henry’s face carefully, no hint of a smile on my face.  “But I have to save magic.”  Henry finished, a smile formed on both Athena and my faces when he said this.  
“No no NO!!”  Baelfire shouted.  
“I’m sorry.”  Henry said, turning to the hourglass, his heart in his hand.  
“NO!”  All three screamed.  Just then, Henry pushed his heart into the part of the hourglass we had instructed him to and the hourglass disappeared.  Yes!  It worked!  A green surge of power went right across Neverland.  Neverland was going back to its original state, but even more powerful!  I felt power surge through me, and I felt myself rising off the ground.  I could fly again.  Athena and my power was tied to Neverland, so even though we were immortal and young forever, our power and magic weakened as Neverland did the same.  Now that Neverland was returning to normal, and the magic here was becoming infinitely powerful, so were we.  
   
 **ATHENA’S POV**  
   
I was watching the exchange between Peter, Baelfire, Emma, Regina, and Henry, and from atop of one of the large boulders in the cave that held the hourglass.  Emma, Regina, and Baelfire were trying to persuade Henry that giving us his heart was a bad idea, but Peter being the persuasive little shit that he is, convinced Henry that they were lying and that doing this was the right thing to do.  Well, for us it was.  For Henry, however, it was the worst thing he would do.  He collapsed on the ground and Emma, Regina, and Baelfire ran over to him.


	11. Chapter 9

**PETER’S POV**  
   
Emma, Baelfire, and Regina were all crowded around Henry, trying to awaken him.  I lowered myself to the ground.  
“What did you do to him?”  Emma demanded, standing up.  
“Oh I didn’t do anything Emma.  It was Henry.  He offered me his heart of his own free will.”  I said.  Emma drew her sword, pointing it at me.  
“I’m gonna take it from you.”  She said.  I raised an eyebrow.  She lunged at me, so I teleported next to the rock on which I had put Pandora’s Box.  I picked it up and turned to her.  
“I don’t think you have it in you.”  I said, I began walking across the room, now holding the box.  “Rumplestiltskin didn’t.”  I told them, tossing the box from hand to hand whilst I was walking.  “Why should you?”  I asked.  
“Where is he?”  Emma demanded, turning around as I walked in a wide half-circle around them.  
“What did you do?”  Baelfire asked, looking slightly scared for the answer.  
“Why, he’s right in this box.”  I said, holding it up and showing them.  “Safe and sound, and out of the way.”  I said tauntingly.  I stopped where I was.  “Unfortunately for you, he can’t hurt me anymore.”  I said, looking at the box.  “Neither can you.”  I finished.  
“Really?”  Emma said, she nicked my arms slightly with her knife.  “How’d that feel?”  
“Like a tickle.”  I said in a clearly taunting way.  I then lifted myself off the ground and flew away, box still in hand.  I could hear Athena behind me, so I slowed down and let her fly beside me.  She gripped my hand and smiled at me.  I smiled back.  Neverland was finally back to normal, if not better.  
   
~ _Later at Pan’s camp_ ~  
   
 **ATHENA’S POV**  
   
“Guys, listen to me.  We are not going to hurt you.  I know you’re loyal to Pan, and I get that, but you are making a terrible mistake.  For a long time, I thought I was never going to find my family; I was an orphan, like all of you.  A lost girl, and I was reminded today that I am not alone, and that I have a lot of people that love me, and I never thought that was going to happen.  If that can happen to me, it can happen to you.”  Emma said.  
“Pan and Athena are the only family we need.”  Felix countered.  
“No.  Family doesn’t do what he did.  Pan lied to you and made you do terrible things.  He lied to Henry and convinced him to give up his own heart.”  Emma retorted.  
“To save the island.”  Jack replied.  
“No, to save himself.”  Emma said.  All the Lost Boys looked confused.  
“Don’t listen to her.  Pan cares about all of us.”  Felix said to the Lost Boys.  
“No, he doesn’t.  _We_ care about you, and we can save you.  We can take you home with us, to our land.  There’s no reason to fear Pan anymore.  Until he absorbs the power from Henry’s heart, he _can_ be stopped.”  Emma said  
“You just have to tell us where he is.”  Mary Margret finished.  
“Leave now while Pan still allows you to breathe.”  Felix said, standing up and growling at them.  Hook held Felix back with his hook, pulling him to a seated position once more.  “That’s the only help you’ll get.”  He finished, glaring at them.  
“Where is Pan?”  Emma asked slowly.  
“Not telling.”  Felix said in a slow, low voice, almost a whisper.  All the Lost Boys hesitated.  I then decided to reveal myself before this could go any further.  
"Thank you Felix, but let me stop you all right there.”  I said, revealing myself to them.  I walked into the camp where everyone was sitting.  They all turned to me and looked at me, slightly scared.  “Emma, why are you doing this?”  I asked.  She opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off.  “Don’t give me the ‘ _to help them’_ excuse, because I have already heard that more times than I care to count.”  I said.  
“Because we want to get these boys home.”  She replied, glaring at me.  I could almost feel the venom in her voice directed at me.  I raised my eyebrows at her tone.  I didn’t really care though.  
“Let me speak with the boys alone will you?" I asked Emma and the others. They looked at me suspiciously, but nodded and walked away none the less. All of the Lost Boys looked at me, waiting for me to speak.   
"What's wrong Athena?"  Devin asked.  
"Are you boys really _that_ unhappy here that you would betray Peter and I to get away?" I asked, a sad look on my face.  Everyone fell silent.  "If you want to go home, all you have to do is ask.  I won't stop you.  All of you are like my brothers, and I want you to be happy.  If leaving Neverland makes you happy, then I give you permission to do so, but please do not betray my brother and I in the process.  I know Peter and I may seem scary or evil, but we _do_ care about you, you _are_ our family after all.  Do not forget that."  I said.  I sighed.  "Raise your hand if you wish to leave." I said, I could almost feel the hesitation from the boys. "Don't be afraid, be honest." I said.  About half of the boys raised their hands.   
"Ok then.  Those of you who wish to, you may go with Emma and the others back to their land, but just don’t betray Peter, myself, or any of the boys who choose to stay.”  I said.  They nodded in understanding.  Jack, our youngest boy, who was about 10, raised his hand.  
“Yes Jack?”  I asked.  
"What about when Emma said you and Pan lied to us and called you monsters?" He asked.  “What did she mean?”   
"When they said Pan wanted to save himself, they were only half right. Our magic is tied to the island and as it was dying, so were we.  It was as much about saving the island and magic in general as saving ourselves." I explained. "I am sorry we didn't tell you the whole truth." I apologized, sorrow clear in my eyes. "It will be sad to see any of you leave, but I want you all to be happy, and if we cannot do that, you need to find someone who can.”  
“We’re sorry Athena.”  Nolan said.  “But some of us really _do_ want to go home.”  I nodded, accepting his point of view.  
“I understand, and I will let you do so if you wish, but before I let you go back to talking to the others, I want to tell you a story.  I am not trying to change your minds, but I just want you to know something before you leave.”  I said.  
“What is it?”  Jack asked.  I sat down on the ground, cross-legged and looked at all of the boys.  
“Did Peter and I ever tell you the story of how we got here or what our life was like before we did?”  I asked, they all shook their heads.  
“Ok.  Well, before we came here, our life was pretty miserable.  We got beaten every day, and we were treated horribly by our parents.  Growing up, we only had each other, and our parents never helped us or even showed the slightest bit of kindness towards us.  When I was 13 and Peter was 14, they abandoned both of us because they didn’t want us, just left one day and never came back.  We then spent the next three years fending for ourselves and trying to survive from one day to the next.  Then, three years after our parents left us, Peter found a magic bean that could make a portal to anywhere you wanted.  We had dreamed about Neverland as kids and we decided to come here as a place to escape from the world and start a new life.  For over a hundred years, we were here by ourselves, our only friends were the children who visited in their dreams, but they couldn’t stay.  So, we decided to try and get some new people to come to the island, be our friends, and stay with us.  You guys were those friends.  We love spending time with all of you and you are, no lie, like my brothers.  It may not seem like we care about you at times, but I swear on my life, we do.”  I told them.  I refrained from telling them about Rumple, because that was something they didn’t need to know.  
“That was your life?”  Luke asked carefully.  I nodded sadly.  It wasn’t until now that I realized I actually had tears in my eyes from telling them the story.  
“Yes.”  I said quietly.  I wiped some of the tears away.  The boys all came over and engulfed me in a group hug.  Once they let go, one of them spoke.  
“That’s why you don’t want us to tell, because they’re going to kill Pan if we do, and he is the only family you have left.”  Will said.  I nodded.  
“That is correct.  Imagine being alone on the island for all eternity because your best friends betrayed and effectively murdered your only family and they all left you on the island.  How would you feel about that?  That is exactly what you would do to me if you tell them where Peter is.  If you tell them where he is, you won’t only be condemning him to death, but you will also kill me in the process."  I whispered the last part, but they all heard me loud and clear.  
“We won’t tell them where Pan is.  We promise you that.  But some of us _do_ still want to leave.” Damian said.  I nodded.  
“You can if you want.  Now go and get the others.  I need to talk to them.”  I said, wiping the last of the tears away.  I took a deep breath and blinked my eyes a few times, making sure there was no evidence that I was crying.  I am Athena Pan, I shouldn’t be crying!  The Lost Boys gave me sad smiles and went back to where they were sitting.  I stood up as Emma and her group walked back into the campsite.   
“What do you want?”  Emma asked, frowning at me.  
“I have given the boys who wish to leave permission to do so, as long as they do not betray the whereabouts of my brother.  They agreed to this, so you can all leave the island peacefully if you want to make it out alive.”  I said to them, a hard look on my face.  
“But-” Regina began.  
“That is my offer if you want to leave without any more trouble or death.”  I said.  They all looked at each other.  “Trust me, you are lucky about me being this generous.  It is a one time offer and will not be repeated.”  I said.  
“I suggest you take the offer love.”  Hook said to Emma.  
“Fine.”  Emma reluctantly agreed.  
“Good.”  I said, but Regina cut me off before I could continue.  
“But what about Henry?”  She asked, venom in her voice and a cold look on her face as she glared at me.  
“He won’t get his original heart back because it has already been absorbed into Neverland, but I am able to give him a substitute which will restore him to normal and he can live out a normal life without any trouble or change in his personality.”  I said.  
“What’s the catch?”  Hook asked, narrowing his eyes at me.  I smirked.  
“You know me too well Captain.  The only catch is that you need to leave the island without forcing anyone to go with you.  That includes Peter, myself, or _any_ of the boys who choose to stay.  Any of the Lost Boys who wish to join you in going back home may do so, but if _any_ of the boys choose to stay, let them.  Do not force them to go with you.”  I said with a straight face.  
“Very well, we will take your offer.”  Hook said.  I nodded once.  
“Very well.  Now, let me go and let Peter know so that he doesn’t try and kill you when you attempt to get off the island.  I will give you a way off the island and a cure when I get back.  Do not attempt to leave until then.  Got it?”  I said, more of a statement than a question.  I then turned to the Lost Boys.  “Those of you who wish to go, pack your things and follow Emma and her group to Hook’s ship.”  I said.  They smiled at me, and about half of them went to grab their things.  Without a second glance, I teleported to the place where I knew Peter would be…our ‘thinking tree’.  
   
~ _At Peter and Athena’s Thinking Tree_ ~  
   
“Peter!  It’s Athena.  Can I come up?”  I called.  I heard some leaves rustle.  
“Yep.”  He replied.  I made my way up to where I knew he would be.  I saw him sitting in his chair, in the treehouse we made when we first got here, deep in thought and hiding from the world.  
“I’m guessing you know?”  I asked.  He would know what I was hinting at.  Both he and I know everything that goes on in Neverland.  
“Yeah.”  He replied.  “You shouldn’t have done that.”  He said, looking up at me.  
“What was I supposed to do?!”  I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.  
“Let them come after me.  I would have been fine.  I always am.”  He replied passively.  I began to get angry by this point.  
“Maybe you don’t care about yourself, but I do.  You’re my brother and I love you.  I can’t lose you like I lost everyone else.  You’re everything to me.”  I yelled, my voice breaking on the last sentence, indicating that I was close to tears.  “I did what I thought was right to save you.  Do you ever think about how I would feel if you got hurt or died?  You are the only person I ever truly cared about and if you died, I would be devastated.”  I finished.   
I couldn’t hold it in any longer; I fell to my knees, put my face in my hands, and broke down sobbing.  I felt a pair of arms around me.  Peter rocked me, just like he used to do when we were young.  
“I’m sorry.  I didn’t realize that that was how you felt.”  He said softly.  
“What’s done is done.  We can’t change the past.”  I said in between tears.  I wiped my eyes, trying to erase the tears that had been streaming down my face.  Neither of us said a word, we just sat there for a while in each others’ arms, comforting one another.  
   
~ _A little while later_ ~  
   
I took a deep breath, calming myself down.  
“I should get back to the others to give them their way off the island.”  I whispered.  Peter nodded and released me from his comforting arms.  I wiped my eyes and made sure there was no evidence of me crying…again.  I seem to be crying a lot today.  “You stay here, _don’t_ come out and find us.  _Please_ stay here and stay safe.”  I begged, a silent plea in my eyes.  He gazed into my eyes, which were exactly the same as his, for a moment then nodded.  
“Ok.  What are you going to use as the substitute by the way?”  He asked.  
“Another heart.”  I said honestly.  He raised his eyebrow at me.  
“Where are you going to get another human heart?”  He asked as if it were the most insane thing ever.  
“You let me worry about that ok?”  I said, putting my hand on his shoulder and smirking.  He looked at me skeptically.  
“You’re not going to kill one of the Lost Boys are you?”  He asked, narrowing his eyes at me.  
“Like I said, leave it to me.”  I said, before he could say anything, I continued.  
“I’ll be back when all is done.”  I finished, before teleporting back to camp and getting the things that I needed without another word.  I have to make the person’s death look like an accident.  I have chosen it to be one of the old Lost Boys, I just don’t know exactly _who_ yet.  Hmm…how would I do that?  
   
 **PETER’S POV**  
   
I frowned.  I wonder what she is doing?  Is she going to kill one of the Lost Boys?  One of Henry’s rescuers?  Someone who used to be a Lost Boy?  I know I promised her that I would stay here, but I have a feeling that she is going to do something stupid and reckless.  Something she won’t forgive herself for, and I need to stop her before she does.  I will stay hidden from Henry’s rescuers so I will be partially keeping my promise, but I have a feeling that something is going to go wrong.  
   
~ _Back at Pan’s camp_ ~  
   
 **FELIX’S POV**  
   
Athena walked back into the camp, a stone cold look on her face.  Uh oh, she’s going to do something evil, I just know it.  
“I don’t have the cure yet, so you will have to wait until tomorrow.  I will have it by then.”  She says unemotionally.  “But here’s your way off the island.”  She said, handing Emma a translucent bean, which would form a portal so they could get home.  My eyes narrowed at her.  What had she talked to Pan about for her emotions and behavior to change so rapidly?  I now know for sure that she is planning something.  I was one of the first Lost Boys that Pan brought here so I have known Athena for a long time, and I know that look she is wearing.  It’s the _I-have-a-plan-but-it’s-going-to-involve-killing-someone_ look.  
“Athena?  Can I talk to you for a minute?”  I asked.  She raised her eyebrow as I grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her slightly out of the camp.  
“What?”  She asked me impatiently, once we had stopped.  
“What are you going to do?”  I asked.  “You’ve got the _I-have-a-plan-but-it’s-going-to-involve-killing-someone_ look.  Who are you going to kill and why?”  I asked in a low voice.  
“Henry needs a human heart to heal him.  I need to get one.  I was thinking of giving him one of the younger boys, or maybe mine, but I haven’t decided yet.  I have to make it look like an accident though.”  She said passively.  My eyes widened in horror.  She would really kill herself or one of the younger Lost Boys to save Henry?  
“You can’t!  If you are going to take any heart, take mine.  I can’t let you kill yourself or any of the younger boys!  Do you have any idea how we would feel if you died?  Can you imagine how Pan would feel?  You are the only thing that he has ever cared about and probably ever will care about.  You can’t do this to him…to yourself.”  I said, trying to persuade her not to do what she was planning to.  
“What do you suggest I do then?”  She asked, a mixture of sass and curiosity in her voice.  “Take one of the younger boys, one who is around the same age as Henry?”  She asked.  
“No.  Take mine.”  I said simply, knowing full well that she would agree, yet a small part of me hoped that she wouldn’t.  She looked conflicted for a moment, but her eyes turned icy and her hand began to glow red as she reached towards me.  I knew it.  I knew neither Athena nor Pan had _really_ got over Rumple and their parents abandoning them, yes I did know about that, and no matter how hard I tried, I could never fill the void in their hearts from losing them.  I closed my eyes and looked away.  My face contorted in pain as I felt her hand enter my chest, heading straight for my heart.  Just as I felt her hand close around my heart, it stopped.  
“Don’t.”  I heard Pan’s voice say in a firm tone.  I opened my eyes and saw Pan’s strong hand clenched firmly around Athena’s small forearm, preventing her from going any further.  Her arm was still inside me, painfully I might add.  “Let him go Athena.”  Pan said, fire in his eyes.  
“But he offered!”  She exclaimed, her hand tightening on my heart slightly.  I winced in pain.  
“That doesn’t mean you have the right to do it!”  Pan said, glaring at her.  “Now release him.”  He demanded.  I felt her hand release my heart and her arm retract from me.  I fell to my knees, panting heavily, trying to regain my breath.   
“I promised the others a cure for Henry!”  She yelled at Pan.  
“Oh, so you would kill our best friend to get it?”  He said harshly.  Wait…best friend?  Does that mean I actually _matter_ to them?  
“HE OFFERED!”  She yelled, indicating to me.  
“THAT DOESN’T MEAN YOU SHOULD!  DON’T YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT HIM?!”  Pan shouted.  
“Of course I do!”  She replied.  
“Then why would you kill him?”  Pan asked.  “Don’t reply with ‘he offered’ again, because you and I both know that’s not the reason.”  He said.  
“What is then?”  I asked, almost dreading the answer.  They both looked at me but Athena couldn’t meet my eyes.  
“Ever since Rumple, Athena has never truly been able to let anyone, except me, in.  I think it was that we were getting close and she was afraid that you were a threat to her.”  Pan explained to me.  I looked at the ground.  
“I’m sorry Felix.”  I heard Athena say in a sad voice, almost as if she were about to cry.  
“It’s ok.  I’m fine.”  I said, rubbing my chest.  Pan stuck out his hand to help me up and I took it gladly.  Once I was standing up, Athena came towards me with outstretched arms.  I thought for a moment she was going to try and take my heart again, but she surprised me in pulling me into a hug.  I put my arms around her and returned the hug, pulling her close to me.  
“I’m so sorry Felix.  I don’t know what I was thinking.  What Peter said is true though.  I just have been so caught up in the past and thinking about what I lost, that I haven’t thought about what I gained.  You have been a really good and loyal friend to both my brother and I, and I can’t believe I didn’t see it.”  She looked up at me, and a tiny tear trickled down her face.  “Can you forgive me?”  She asked, the last part in a whisper.  I looked down at her and gave her a warm smile.  
“Yeah.  I can forgive you.”  I replied.  I mean, it hurt that she was actually thinking of killing me, but after the explanation that she and Pan gave, I kindof understand her reasoning behind it.  I am kinda happy that she is starting to let her guards down around me.  It means she is finally starting to let me in, and hopefully I can help fill that void that is all too obvious.  
   
 **PETER’S POV**  
   
I broke my promise to Athena because I knew she was going to do something she would regret in the future, but I didn’t realize she would go this far!  I mean, we have done some _seriously_ dodgy stuff in the past, but there are lines, and killing Felix is one of them. Felix is my best friend and like my brother.  I couldn’t let Athena kill him.  I wonder what motivated her to do it in the first place?  Athena’s voice interrupted my thoughts.  
“What are we going to do about a heart for Henry though?”  Athena asked.  “Peter has vetoed me and Felix, Felix has vetoed me, Peter, and the rest of the lost boys, so what do we have left?  Henry’s family.”  I said.  “Unless someone is _willing_ to give up their heart for Henry, I don’t know what is going to happen.”  I said.  
“I was willing, but you didn’t allow it.”  Felix said, looking at me.  I rolled my eyes.  
“How about a mermaid heart?  I don’t think that would affect him and it would look similar enough to a human heart to trick the others.”  Athena suggested.  I smirked  
“I like the way you think, little sister.”  I replied.  
“Wouldn’t it be too dangerous going up against the mermaids?”  Felix asked, in a slightly nervous voice  
“Obviously.  That’s why I’m going to go by myself.”  Athena said.  
“No, no, and no.  You are _not_ going by yourself to Mermaid Lagoon.”  I said firmly.  
“I’m not a baby anymore Peter, I can take care of myself.”  Athena replied.  
“I wasn’t saying you were.  I was only saying that you shouldn’t go alone.”  I replied.  She rolled her eyes.  
“I’ll be fine.  See you soon.”  She said, before disappearing, probably teleporting to Mermaid Lagoon.  
“We should follow her.”  I said to Felix.  He nodded and we followed her into the woods.  
   
~ _Later_ ~  
   
 **NO ONE’S POV**  
   
Felix laid Athena’s unconscious and drenched body down on the makeshift bed near the edge of the compound in which the camp was situated that he and the Lost Boys had made, similar to the one they made for Wendy when she was here.  None of the boys knew what had happened to Athena, but what they _did_ know is that Pan would go _crazy_ when he found out.  
“Is she going to be alright?”  Devin asked.  
“I honestly don’t know.”  Felix said, gazing down at his best friend’s motionless body in sadness.  All the boys looked at Athena in sadness.  They had no idea what to do.  She was like a sister to them and they could not lose her like this.  Pan was out at the moment but when he saw her like this, well, let’s just say it wouldn’t be pretty.  
“Can we do anything to help?”  Nate asked, desperation in his eyes.  
“Help who?”  A voice asked.  Everyone winced.  It was the voice no one wanted to hear in this situation…Peter Pan.  There was a chorus of “umm”s and “uhh”s as the boys turned to Pan, still surrounding Athena so she would be blocked from view.  “Well, spit it out.”  He ordered.  Instead of a verbal answer, they just all stepped aside with sad looks on their faces, showing Pan what had happened.  His eyes widened when he saw her and he was kneeling down beside her in an instant.  “What happened?”  He growled, looking up at the boys with fire dancing in his eyes.  
“I found her lying near Mermaid Lagoon.  I have no idea what happened, and I just saw her lying there and knew I had to bring her back.”  Felix said.   
Pan turned back to Athena, placing his hand on her forehead and closing his eyes.  Images of her paralyzed and mermaids attacking her filled his head.  They were clawing at her, punching her, and slapping her with their tails as if they were trying to kick her.  He could almost feel her pain as this was happening, but there was nothing she could do because they had somehow paralyzed her.  They then grabbed her ankles, pulled her under the water and held her there until her eyes began closing.  Once they were fully closed, they threw her out on the cold, hard ground near their lair, where Felix had found her shortly after, and swam away.  Pan slowly took his hand away from her head and opened his eyes.  He was furious.  The Lost Boys weren’t sure whether to ask him what happened or not because when he was like this, it was a bad idea to bother him because he could end up killing you.  
“I’m going to kill them.”  Pan said in a deadly voice, his eyes still locked on Athena.  
“Who?”  Felix asked.  
“The mermaids.”  Pan replied through gritted teeth.  “They paralyzed her, attacked her and drowned her.”  He said.  The Lost Boys’ eyes widened, they thought the mermaids were smarter than to cross paths with Pan.  Obviously, they were wrong.  
“Did she get what she needed though?”  Felix asked gingerly.  Pan grabbed her satchel and looked inside.  Just like she said, a pounding mermaid heart was sitting inside.  _That’s why they hurt her._   Pan thought.  
“Yeah, she did.”  Pan said.  All the Lost Boys, apart from Felix, looked confused at their verbal exchange but didn’t press the matter.  “I’m going to go and give it to them.”  He replied, standing up.  “Don’t let her out of your sights and make sure she is alright and doesn’t get worse.”  He nodded and I walked towards the camp, satchel in hand.  
   
~ _At Pan’s camp_ ~  
   
 **PETER’S POV**  
   
I walked into the camp, holding the satchel holding the mermaid heart in my hand.  Everyone looked at me, and Emma & Co. drew their weapons and aimed them at me.  I sighed and rolled my eyes.  
“I am here to give you something to save Henry, not to hurt you.  Since Athena couldn’t be here, I’m giving it to you instead.”  I said to them.  
“What did you do to Athena?”  Mary Margret asked.  
“Me?  I didn’t _do_ anything.  Athena got a heart for Henry.”  I replied, showing them the red, glowing “human” heart my sister had acquired.  Their eyes widened.  
“How do we know this isn’t a trick?”  David asked.  
“My sister promised you a cure, and we always keep our promises.”  I replied.  Before offering the heart that Athena had just acquired from one of the mermaids.   
“Don’t worry, it’s real.”  I told them.  
“How did you do it?”  Hook asked, narrowing his eyes at me.  
“That is none of your concern.  All you need to know is that you now have a heart to give Henry which will bring him back to life and restore him to what he once was.”  I said.  I turned around to walk back.  
“Before you leave, there is one more thing that we want.”  Baelfire said.  
“And what might that be Baelfire?”  I asked, tilting my head to the side playfully.  
“Pandora’s box.”  He said.  I smirked, they want Rumple back.  How sweet.  
“Ah, that’s right, I knew you would ask for your _beloved_ Rumplestiltskin back.  How sweet.”  I said in a patronizing voice.  
“Well?”  Emma asked, sass clearly present in her voice.  
“Meh, I don’t really care.”  I said nonchalantly, before throwing the box to Baelfire.  He caught it with ease as I continued.  “Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go and tend to my unconscious sister.”  I said.  Everyone looked at me in shock, and I disappeared into the woods.  
   
~ _Three Days Later_ ~  
   
 **PETER’S POV**  
   
Athena _still_ wasn’t awake.  We had moved her closer to camp about day after Henry, Emma & Co, and the Lost boys who wished to leave left, which was a few days ago.  I checked her pulse again, and, thankfully, it was still there.  I had not left her bedside since I came back from talking to the others.  
I sighed, listening to the remainder of the Lost Boys playing outside.  Out of the 20 boys we had originally, we only had about 10 left, not including Athena and I.  I heard one of the boys come up to me.  
“Pan?  Do you want something to eat?”  He asked.  I just shook my head, my eyes never leaving my sister.  “How’s Athena?”  He asked cautiously.  
“Nothing.  There is no progress on her condition whatsoever.  It’s like her body has just gone into a shutdown mode and is not letting her get better, but also not letting her get worse.”  I said in an emotionless tone.  Inside, I was dying.  It was killing me to see Athena in this condition.  I should have never let her go to Mermaid Lagoon on her own.  
“She’ll be alright Pan.  She’s strong, and we all believe she will get better.”  He said, before leaving some food and walking away.  I grabbed Athena’s hand and began stroking part of it with my thumb.  
“Come on Athena.  Please wake up.  I need you.”  I said.  As if one cue, a moment later, I heard her groan and her eyes start to flutter open.  My eyes widened, and I pulled her into a hug.  She returned the hug and smiled at me.  
“What happened?”  She asked in a tired voice.  
“You went to Mermaid Lagoon to get a heart for Henry.  You got it but were attacked by the mermaids.  Felix found you, and brought you back here.  You’ve been out for three days.”  I explained.  Her eyes widened.  
“Really?”  She asked.  I nodded.  
“The remaining Lost Boys have been worried about you.  About half of them left, but the ones who are still here have been worried about you.”  I replied.  “I’ve been worried about you.”  I added.  I gave her a half smile.


	12. Chapter 10

~ A week later - in Storybrooke ~  
   
REGINA’S POV  
   
I couldn’t help but notice that strange things were happening to Henry over the past few days we have been back in Storybrooke.  Henry has been acting really strangely.  He will sit on the beach for hours just watching the ocean and when he takes showers he takes three times longer, and a few days ago when I he saw Charming having fish for dinner when we went out, he just glared at it in disgust.  It puzzled me because, before he went to Neverland, one of his favourite foods was fish.  
   
He’s also been bugging both Emma and I to go back to Neverland.  It’s as if our entire expedition to rescue him was pointless, and he wanted to stay there.  Something is wrong with him, I know it, and it has gotten to the stage where I am contemplating going back to Neverland and confronting Pan and Athena and asking them what they did to Henry.  There must be something wrong with the heart they have given him.  It’s the only explanation for his strange behaviour.  I need to go back to Neverland to confront them about this.  If my theory is correct, we are in terrible danger.  If my theory is correct, someone on Neverland has gotten themselves a death sentence.  To be honest, I don’t really care about them, but in order to get Henry back to normal, we need to go back, find out who it was, and get them to help us.  I need to talk to Emma.  
   
~ An hour later – At Emma’s apartment ~  
   
I knocked on the door and waited.  I heard a few steps before the door was opened to reveal a surprised Emma.  
“Emma, I need to talk to you.  It’s about Henry’s behavior lately.”  I said.  “I have noticed that he’s behaving odd and I think I know why.”  I added.  She looked at me for a second and then moved aside.  
“Come in.”  She offered.  A few minutes later we were sitting on her lounge, talking about Henry.  
“I’m sure you have noticed Henry’s strange behavior lately.”  I said.  She nodded.  
“Yeah.  From what I have observed, since we came back to Storybrooke, he has this sudden dislike for fish, his personality has changed significantly, and he keeps hinting about wanting to go back to Neverland.  It’s like our entire mission to rescue him was for nothing.”  I said.  
“Yeah, I have noticed that too.”  She replied.  
“I love Henry with all my heart, don’t get me wrong, but I thought I’d ask you before I tried this.  Would you give me permission to take his heart out and have a proper look at it?  I have a theory of what might be wrong, but I don’t know for sure.  If it is what I think, we have to go back to Neverland in order to fix it.  This will not kill him if the heart remains intact, which I will make sure it will.”  I said.  She looked at me like I was insane.  
“Are you insane?!”  She exclaimed.  
“No, Emma, I am not insane.”  I replied.  “Do you remember when we were in Neverland and I took out Athena’s heart?  She was perfectly fine then, she just did whatever I told her to.  It will only be a problem if something happens to the heart, for example it getting crushed into ashes.  Remember, he is my son as well, and I don’t want anything bad to happen to him.  I am doing this so I can figure out what is wrong and possibly fix it.”  I said.  She looked at me with a slightly nervous look on her face.  
“Alright.  Do what you need.  But if Henry gets hurt in any way, I am holding you personally responsible, and I will hunt you down.  Understood?”  She said.  
“I understand.  Trust me, the only reason I am doing this, is because I want to find out what is wrong.  I would never hurt Henry.”  I replied.  She nodded before showing me to the door.  
   
~ Later ~  
   
Henry was currently in his reading, so I thought now would be as better time as ever to check his heart.  I took a deep breath in and out before I went up and knocked on his bedroom door.  
“Come in.”  I heard from inside.  I opened the door and noticed Henry on his bed staring at a book.  
“Henry, I need you to help me with something.”  I said.  He looked up at me.  
“What is it?”  He asked, beginning to get up.   
“No, no.  Stay there.  Just relax ok?  This isn’t going to hurt, it’s for your own good.”  I replied.  He looked at me confused, and slightly scared.  
“What are you gonna do?”  He asked.  
“Just trust me.  I promise, I won’t hurt you.”  I said seriously.  I sat down on his bed next to him.  “I just need to examine the heart that Pan and Athena gave you because I think there might be something wrong with it.”  I told him, no point hiding it from him.  I noticed that he was reading the story of Peter Pan.  
“Ok.”  He replied.  I reluctantly stuck my hand in his chest and pulled his heart out.  I carefully examined it for about two minutes and it was as I expected.  Pan and Athena had given him a mermaid heart.  This was bad, very bad.  I put the heart back in Henry, before getting up off his bed.  
“I’ll be back soon ok Henry.”  I said.  “I’m going to talk to Emma.” He nodded and went back to reading.  
   
~ Emma’s Apartment ~  
   
I knocked on the door of Emma’s apartment sad to tell her what I now knew to be true.  A few seconds later, Emma opened the door.  I looked at her sadly.  
“My fear was true.  I am reluctant to say this, but if we want to save Henry, we need to go back to Neverland.”  I told her sadly.  She sighed.  
“Come in.”  She said.  With that, I walked in and we began talking about our oncoming plans…  
   
~ A few days later ~  
   
PETER’S POV  
   
It is such a beautiful day today.  It has been so long since I felt the sun, and the warmth on my face and body is a sensation that I never want to end.  Thankfully, Neverland will always be like this.  It was back to normal – day and night, just like when Athena and I first came here, and this was how it was going to remain forever.   
   
Athena and I were sitting atop Dead Man’s Peak bathing in the sunshine on this wondrous day when I felt someone enter Neverland.   
Oh god.  Emma, Regina, Hook, Baelfire/Neal, and Henry are back.  What do they want now?   
“We have visitors.”  Athena said simply, a sly smirk on her face, turning to face me.  
“I guess we’re heading down to the beach.”  I said.  
“I guess we are.”  She replied.  
   
Once we got to the beach, we were confronted with four very unhappy people, and one very confused one.  
“Ah, back to play are we?”  I said slyly.  “It’s such a beautiful day don’t you think?”  I added.  
“Cut the crap Pan.  What did you do?”  Regina asked.  
“That is a very open question.  You need to be more specific.  We have done a lot of things in our lives.”  I replied.  Regina rolled her eyes.  
“Henry has been acting strange.  I have been going through all possibilities and the only thing I can think of is that there was something off about the heart you gave him.”  She said.  Athena, and I stayed silent.   
“There was something different about it wasn’t there?”  Regina said, as if confirming her own theory.  
“We need his original heart back.”  Emma said, glaring at us.  
“Unfortunately, there is no possible way for you to do that because Henry’s heart has already been fully absorbed into Neverland and there is no way to get it back.  Even if it were possible, what makes you think we would tell you?”  I replied.  
“Well, what did you use for him then?”  Regina asked.  I have a feeling she already knew the answer, but she just needed us to confirm it.  I sighed.  
“A mermaid heart.  We figured since mermaids were half-human, and their hearts were almost the same, we could use one of theirs.”  I said.  I glanced at Henry and noticed his eyes were glued to Athena, and he wasn’t saying a word.  Regina’s eyes widened.  
“A MERMAID HEART?!?!?!  ARE YOU INSANE?!?!  Do you even know what happens when you rip out a mermaid’s heart?!”  Regina asked, shock, rage, and disbelief written all over her face.  Athena and I looked confused.  
“What?”  I asked.  
“Well, Peter Pan, when you rip out a mermaid’s heart, you unleash a curse.  This curse will turn whoever has received the heart into a mermaid and this particular mermaid will have a thirst for the blood, flesh, and soul of the person who ripped it out from the original owner.  So, basically, Henry will slowly turn into a merman, and then he will come after and want to kill the person who gave him the mermaid heart when the mermaid side has fully taken over.”  She explained.  Athena and my eyes widened slightly.   
“What do we do about it?”  I asked calmly.  I was freaking out on the inside, but I couldn’t show them that.  
“We need a pure human heart to counter the mermaid one.”  Regina stated.  
“Oh, and you think we have ‘pure human hearts’ just lying around here.”  I said sarcastically.  
“I was going to add that my guess was that none of your hearts are pure and the only thing pure enough would be a baby’s heart.  Obviously we can’t use one of those.”  Regina said.  
“You would probably be right there.”  Athena sassed.  
“If or when we get one, what happens from there?”  I asked.  
“Well, the person who ripped the mermaid’s heart out will have to rip out the mermaid heart and replace it with the human one.”  Regina said.  
“Who took the heart out anyway?”  Emma asked.  
“It was me.”  Athena said.  
“Thought so.”  Regina said.  
“What do you mean?”  Athena asked, frowning.  
“Well, when Pan gave us the mermaid heart to put in Henry he mentioned that you were unconscious.  This could only be the result of the mermaid curse.  I’m shocked I didn’t figure it out sooner.  The time you were unconscious was the time it took to mark you for the death sentence the mermaid has placed on you.  It’s like you have a giant target on you saying ‘hey I’m over here, come and kill me.’  There’s no way to escape it unless the curse is broken.”  Regina explained.  “Anyway.  We need your help to get Henry back to normal.”  She said.  
“And what makes you think we would want to help you?”  I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Do you want your sister to die?”  Regina asked.  I sighed in defeat.  
“What do we do?”  I asked in a defeated voice.  
“What we need, is to find a spell that will be able to create a new human heart.  The catch is, though, that only the person who unleashed the curse can break it.  Therefore, Athena, you will have to both create a new heart for Henry and put it in him.”  Regina explained.  
“Regina, even though I have magic and I am powerful, I don’t think I am powerful enough to perform a spell of that magnitude.”  Athena stated.  Regina scowled.  
“Even though I am going to hate this because I hate you both, I will train you and build up your magic so you can perform the spell and save Henry, without killing yourself in the process.  Because if you die, Henry will as well.”  She explained.  Athena and my eyes widened.  
“Before I help you with anything though, you need to promise me that you won’t use it against any of us once I train you up.”  Regina bargained.  Both Athena and I rolled our eyes.  
“Fine.”  We said.  
“So how exactly are we going to proceed with this?”  Athena asked.


	13. Chapter 11

**ATHENA’S POV**  
   
I was talking to Regina about what I needed to do to save both Henry and myself.  
“The first thing you need to do if you are going to be able to create a new, pure heart, is recognise, accept, and, in some cases, mend the bonds that have been torn or broken between yourself and those close to you.”  She told me.  
“What do you mean?”  I asked.  
“Well, broken or torn bonds can be those of trust and sharing things, to those of love and/or friendship.”  She said.  “Do you have any that come to mind?”  She asked.  
“Yes.”  I said simply.  
“Telling me who would help the process.”  She said.  I sighed.  
“Felix, maybe Peter, and Rumple.”  I admitted, looking down.  
“Rumplestiltskin?!  Why him?”  She asked, highly surprised by my answer.  
“He used to be Peter and my best friend before we came to Neverland, but Peter and I broke a promise and Rumple has hated us ever since.”  I explained, sadness in both my eyes and lacing my voice.  Regina looked shocked at what I had told her.  
“Ok then, well, let’s start small.  You and Peter are going to go to wherever it is that you like to be alone, and tell each other everything.  Deep, dark secrets, inner feelings, and things you have never told each other before.  Tell him that it works both ways, so he has to do it as well.  None of us will bother you, so feel free to share anything.  This will both strengthen and mend the small tear in your bond with each other.”  Regina told me.  I nodded in understanding.  
“Ok.  We’ll be back soon.”  I told her.  “Make sure no one disturbs us.”  I finished.  She nodded, and I walked off to find Peter.  
   
I found Peter sitting on one of the logs around the non-lit campfire, sharpening his weapons.  
“Peter?”  I said in a small voice.  He turned around and looked at me, confused as to my tone of voice.  
“Athena?  What’s wrong?”  He asked, getting up and walking over to me, his previous task forgotten.  
“I need to talk to you.  Alone.”  I said.  “Thinking tree.”  I added.  He nodded and we teleported to our treehouse at our Thinking tree.  
   
~ _At the Thinking Tree_ ~  
   
Peter and I sat down on the wooden floor of our Thinking tree treehouse.   
“What’s wrong?”  He asked again.  
“Regina told me that in order to increase my magic so I can create this new heart, and save Henry and I, I have to recognise, accept, and in some cases mend, the bonds that have been broken or torn.  That means I have to completely open up to both you and Felix, and try and mend my bond with Rumple.”  I explained.  
“Ok, but what do you mean ‘completely open up’?”  He asked.  “Have you been keeping secrets from me?”  He asked.  I nodded at his question.  
“But it also works both ways.  You have to tell me your deepest, darkest secrets as well.”  I told him.  He took a deep breath and let it out.  
“Well, let’s begin shall we?”  He said.  “Who wants to go first?”  He asked.  
“I will.”  I volunteered.  With that, I told him everything.  
   
~ _Later_ ~  
   
We had had our little therapy session and, to be honest, it helped a lot.  I felt like we knew each other better, and we were more open with each other because of it.  It was great.  I could tell that our relationship had strengthened, and that was the thing I was happiest about.  
“I guess we should probably go back now.”  I suggested.  Peter took my hand and we stood up.  
“Yeah, let’s go.”  He said, before we both teleported back to Regina and the others.  
   
~ _With Regina & co._ ~  
   
I walked up to Regina.  
“Have you talked to Peter and held nothing back?”  She asked.  
“Yes, I have talked to him, and no I did not hold anything back.”  I replied.  
“Good.  Now do the same with Felix.”  She said.  I nodded.  
I walked over to Felix, who was now talking to Peter.  I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to face me.  
“Felix, I need to talk to you.”  I said.  He raised an eyebrow.  I gave Peter a look, and he nodded, knowing exactly what I was doing.  “Come on, we need to go to Peter and my Thinking tree.  No one else can hear this.  Regina has promised to keep the others occupied.”  I said.  I then grabbed his wrist and teleported us to the Thinking tree.  Once we got there, I walked over to the tree.  
“Sit.”  I said, before sitting down at the trunk, indicating for him to sit with me.  He sat down and I began to explain what was going on.   
“Um, why are we at your and Pan’s Thinking tree?  We are never allowed to come here.”  He asked curiously.  
“Well, Regina told me that the first step to increase my magic so I can create this new heart, and save Henry and I, is that I have to recognise, accept, and in some cases mend, the bonds that have been broken or torn.  When she said this, I thought of three people: Peter, Rumple, and you.  So, for this to work, we basically have to pour our hearts out to each other.  Hold nothing back and don’t be afraid to tell me anything.”  I explained.  
“Why did you say me when the Queen asked about broken bonds?”  He asked.  I looked down.  
“Because I haven’t trusted you as much as I should have and I nearly tore your heart out.  Literally.”  I said.  “I am so sorry for that, by the way.  I can’t believe I actually did it.”  I finished, whispering the last sentence.  I felt so ashamed of myself.  I looked up to see a small smile on Felix’s face.  
“I forgive you.”  He said.  I was shocked at this.  
“Really?”  I asked in amazement.  “Thank you so much.”  I said, hugging him.  
“Now, why don’t you start from the beginning and then I’ll tell you my story?”  He suggested.  
“Deal.”  I replied, and then we sat down and began to talk.  
   
~ _Later_ ~  
   
After our little therapy session, I felt much better and I think Felix did too.  I had finally opened up to Felix and told him all about my childhood and how I felt coming to Neverland and about leaving Rumple behind.  I love my home and the friends and family I have made here, don’t get me wrong, but I still miss Rumple sometimes.  I told him that and he understood.  
“Now for the hardest one.”  I said miserably.  Felix put an arm around me.  
“Don’t worry Athena, everything’s going to be ok.  I’m sure the Dark One will listen to what you have to say.”  Felix said supportively.  
“Really?  Cause with what Peter and I put him through, I highly doubt it.”  I said, not believing that Rumple would let me speak.  
“Well, you never know unless you try.”  Felix said wisely.  
“I guess.”  I said.  “But how do we get him here?”  I asked.  
“Well, we could always ask Regina and see what she can do.”  Felix suggested.  
   
~ _Back at Camp_ ~  
   
Felix and I were now back at camp, so I went to talk to Regina about how I would go about talking to Rumple.  
“Regina?  I’ve talked to Peter and Felix, but how would I go about talking to Rumple?  He would probably just kick me out or disappear as soon as he sees me.  Along with the fact that he’s not here.”  I asked her.  
“If you give me passage off the island and a way back, and I can bring him to you.”  She offered.  
“Or, I could go and see him.”  I suggested.  
“As you wish.”  She replied.  
“Is he still in Storybrooke?”  I asked.  
“Yes he is.  You’ll most likely find him at his shop.”  She told me.  
“Thank you.”  I replied, before teleporting to Peter to tell him where I was going.  
   
I ran over to Peter, who was sitting by the unlit campfire since it was the middle of the day.  
“Peter!”  I called.  He looked up and over at me.  
“What’s up?”  He asked.  
“I need to go to Storybrooke to talk to Rumple for this ‘ _increasing-my-magic’_ thing.”  I told him.  
“Are you sure about this?  Do you want me to come with you?”  He asked, firing questions at me.  
“Yes, I’m sure, and I must go alone.  This is my doing.  I have to fix it.”  I said.  He nodded at my decision.  “Make sure everyone behaves themselves.”  I added.  Peter winked at me and I teleported away…  
   
~ _In Storybrooke_ ~  
   
I appeared in front of Rumple’s shop in Storybrooke a few minutes after I left my home.  It was interesting looking around and seeing all this again when I have been living in the wild for so long.  I took a deep breath in and out before I grasped the handle of the door and made my way inside.  A bell jingled as I opened the door, signalling I was here.  
“How can I hel-”  I heard a voice I knew all too well say.  “What do you want?”  He snarled.  
“Look, Rumple, I just want to talk.  I’m not here to hurt anyone.”  I said.  
“And what makes you think I’d want to talk to you or trust you?”  He sneered.  
“I know I’m probably the last person you want to talk to, but I need to do this to save your grandson.”  I said.  _And to save myself_.  I thought.  
“Fine.  Sit.”  He said, indicating to one of the chairs.  
“Now, I don’t expect you to forgive Peter or I for what we did, but I just want to get some things out while I am here.  Regina said this is one of the steps to saving Henry, along with myself, so I’m going to do it whether you or I want to or not.”  I said.  
“How so?”  He asked.  
“Regina told me that I needed to repair torn or broken bonds between significant people in my life, and I immediately thought of you as one of three.  I know you are smart enough to figure out why.”  I said.  He nodded and gestured for me to continue.  “When Peter and I left, we were hoping for a better life.  You of all people should know what our life was like before we left.  On one hand, it got better because we were free to do whatever we pleased, but on the other hand, and Peter can vouch for this, I felt really guilty for leaving you.  For about the first 20 years we were in Neverland, I would have these rages because of the guilt I felt for leaving you and the fact that I missed you so much.  I tried to push away all that built up guilt and anger at myself, but sometimes it would just get out.  Every time I see you, I don’t see the Dark One that you have become, I see the face of the best friend that my brother and I so cruelly betrayed all those years ago, and it still haunts me to this day.  Peter misses you as well, and we wish you could have come with us.  I still do miss you, and we _never_ forgot about you. One thing I regret more than anything else is hurting you like we did.  Now, I don’t expect you to forgive us, but wanted to let you know that both of us are truly sorry for how we treated you, and we honestly do miss you.  I apologize for hurting you.”  I said.  He looked at me with unreadable eyes.  
“Do you really mean that Athena?”  He asked in a curious voice.  
“Yes.  Even though I have a tough, evil exterior, I still have emotions, and I can still harbour hurt and guilt.  There are only two people who know the real me, and that is Peter and Felix.  I won’t lie and say that I haven’t changed since you last saw me, because I have, and there are things that no one, except for Peter and Felix, knows about me.”  I explained.  
“Tell you what, I will _consider_ forgiving you and giving you a second chance IF, and only if, you do two things for me.”  Rumple said.  
“Anything.”  I replied seriously.  
“Promise me you will do whatever it takes to save my grandson.”  He said.  
“I will, I promise.”  I said.  He nodded.  “What was the other thing?”  I asked.  A smirk formed on his face.   
“Come in visit me more often, both you and your brother.  I never thought I’d say this, but I want you to come and visit me again.  I’ve really missed you both over all these years.”  He said.  We smiled at each other.  
“Will do.  Oh, and say hello to Belle for me.”  I said, before waving and walking out of his shop, feeling exponentially better.  
   
~ _Back in Neverland_ ~  
   
I had transported back to Neverland with a big smile on my face, only to arrive right next to Peter.  He jumped when he saw me, but narrowed his eyes suspiciously when he saw the happy smile on my face.  
“What’s got you so happy?”  He asked.  I grabbed his wrist and teleported us to our Thinking Tree treehouse without even telling him where we were going.   
We sat down and I told him everything.  By the end, he was stunned.  
“This is the happiest I have seen you in decades.”  He said.  
“I just feel so much better knowing that we can now possibly earn Rumple’s forgiveness.”  I said, a smile on my face.  A genuine smile, not an evil smirk.  “Even if something seems impossible, never give up hope.  Regardless of how hopeless or unlikely something seems, I have discovered that fate works in the strangest of ways.”  I said.


	14. Chapter 12

_**Hey munchkins, this is going to be the last chapter.  I think I have finished things off pretty well (I hope), and I hope you have enjoyed this story so far.  Sorry this chapter's a bit short, but I thought this was really all I needed.  
Thank you so much for reading, and, again, I hope you enjoyed it :)    
I had fun writing it, but I thought it was time for it to end.    
Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and have a wonderful day!  
~ Samantha xo**_  
  
 **ATHENA’S POV**  
   
~ _A Few Weeks Later_ \- _At the Charmings’ camp_ ~  
   
Today was the day I was going to attempt to create the new heart for Henry.  I know it sounds weird, but I think we’ve all begun to co-operate with each other (which I never would have expected).  I took a deep breath in and out.  
“It’s ok.  You can do this.  You’ve been training for weeks.  I know you can do this.”  Peter said quietly.  I nodded.  I turned back to Regina.  
“No one disturb or rush her.  This is serious magic and she needs full concentration.  Don’t anyone even speak.”  Regina warned, turning to everyone here.  Henry was getting worse so we had put him in one of the prisons for now so he couldn’t disrupt what we were doing.  Peter and I would get him out when I created the new heart so I could put it in him.  
“Remember what I taught you.”  Regina instructed.  “Get your bow.”  
“Are you sure you want to do this?”  Peter asked, knowing how much my bow meant to me.  
“It’s ok.  You’ll make me another one right?”  I asked Peter jokingly, although in my heart I knew this was going to be hard.  I’ve had that bow for over a century.  “I mean, I’ve still got you and the Lost Boys.”  I said.  
“Yeah, you’ll always have us, but I know how important your bow is to you.”  Peter replied.  
“She needs to let go of it if this is going to work.  Remember, all magic has a price, and this is the price she had to pay.  What would you rather her give up, her bow or her life?”  Regina said.  I smiled at Peter, nodding my head.  I walked over and grabbed my bow.  I brought it up to my lips and whispered to it.  
“I will miss you old friend.”  I whispered.  I then went to stand in front of Regina.  
“Good.  Now, close your eyes and repeat the enchantment that I taught you.  You will feel a shift in the shape of your bow as it transforms into the heart, however, do not open your eyes until I instruct you to do so.  Understood?”  She said firmly.  I nodded and she stepped back.  I closed my eyes and began chanting…  
   
About a minute later, I felt my bow begin to transformation slowly in my hand.  It was happening slowly, but I did as I was told and did not break my chanting or open my eyes.  
   
~ _Five Minutes Later_ ~  
   
My bow was now gone and something round was in my hand.  
“You can stop now.”  I heard Regina say.  I stopped chanting, I was absolutely exhausted by now, but I knew that the hard part was over.  “Open your eyes.”  She instructed.  I did as I was told and was amazed at what I saw.  I bright red heart was beating in my hand.  
“Peter, go get Henry.”  I said breathlessly.  Baelfire and Peter helped me sit down in order to rest a bit until Peter came back with Henry.  Everyone then began thanking me.  I held up my hand to silence them.  “It’s not over yet guys.  Give me a few more minutes, _then_ congratulate and thank me.”  
   
A few moments later, Peter returned with Henry.  Henry was glaring at me.  I walked over to him and stuck my free hand in his chest, grabbed the mermaid heart, and pulled it out.  I could tell it hurt him when I did.  I then put the heart I ad just created inside him and he fell to the ground.  Once I knew it was successfully in, I too collapsed from exhaustion.  
   
 **PETER’S POV**  
   
I was amazed at what Athena had just done.  Her talents never seem to end.  I ran over to her, she had passed out from exhaustion.  I then looked up at Regina.  
“Will she be ok?”  I asked.  
“Yes, she will be fine in a few minutes.  So will Henry.”  Regina explained.  
   
~ _10 Minutes Later_ ~  
   
Henry and Athena awoke at the same time.  
“What happened?”  Henry asked, slightly drowsy.  
“I saved your life, that’s what.”  Athena said to him.  
“What?  Why?”  Henry asked curiously.  
“I’ll let your family tell you that when you get back to Storybrooke.”  Athena replied.  “For now, you need to rest.  You have to journey back tomorrow.”  
   
~ _The Next Day_ ~  
   
 **ATHENA’S POV**  
   
Henry, Emma, Regina, Baelfire, and Hook were boarding Hook’s ship to go back to Storybrooke.  
“Thanks again for saving Henry.”  Regina thanked me.  
“Thank _you_ for teaching me how.”  I replied.  
We all said our goodbyes and they all went back to Storybrooke.  
   
“Peter?”  I asked.  He looked at me.  
“Yeah?”  He asked.  
“You owe me a new bow.”  I said slyly.  He raised his eyebrows.   
“Do I now?”  He asked.  I smirked my signature evil smirk.  
“You do.”  I said.  “RACE YOU BACK TO CAMP!”  I then yelled.  
“Oh you’re on.”  He yelled and then dashed after me.


End file.
